Diceria
by Harlett
Summary: Un listado de los chismes y rumores que se dicen sobre Vongola. Difíciles de creer, pero aún más difíciles de corroborar. Algunas cosas es mejor no saber sobre la familia más poderosa e importante de la Mafia. [No. 09] Sobre un lío de faldas [Xanxus]
1. Sobre el Alcohol (Tsuna)

**DICERIA**

**by: Harlett  
# 36**

No lo pude evitar~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

Alguna vez alguien trato de enlistar la cantidad de rumores y chismes que rondaban entorno a la prestigiada y temida Vongola; dicha persona comprendió que era un asunto demasiado problemático que no valía la pena gastar su tiempo y esfuerzo. No por que fuera escasa la cantidad de rumores circulantes, si no por lo bizarro y ridículos que resultaban ser muchas de esas arteras suposiciones que solo servían para pasar un rato aburrido de un montón de aburridas comadronas. ¡Eran cosas demasiado descabelladas! Siempre había rumores para desacreditar o empañar el honor o la fama de importantes personas o familias, pero esto era el colmo de la vileza y burla por aberrantes exageraciones.

¿Quizás no fueran rumores tan descabellados?

¿Como saberlo? Nadie tenía el valor de averiguar si eran ciertas o no. Quizás la opción más decente y segura fuera mejor ignorar algunas cosas sobre la familia más poderosa e inestable.

**°O° Xanxus y Tsunayoshi. Amigos de copas. °O°**

Tsunayoshi nunca estuvo al tanto de su naturaleza innata para tener una muy alta tolerancia al alcohol.

No es que varias experiencias del pasado hubieran sido placenteras y en situaciones de las que se pudiera librar fácilmente.

Su primera bebida alcohólica había sido el sake. Con el sake que bebía su padre, para ser exactos. En unos de esos raros momentos de padre e hijo, con Nana fuera de la casa, bebieron y bebieron, riñeron y platicaron al calor de las copas; después de un muy largo rato Iemitsu yacía borracho, desparpajado en toda su gloriosa semidesnudez en el tatami de la estancia y murmurando '_Nana, Nana..._'. Tsuna pensó aliviado que por fin había terminado la agobiante charla. Nunca se puso a pensar en la insana cantidad de garrafas que quedaron vacías en el suelo, ni que él había tomado la misma cantidad de alcohol que su padre o que no mostraba asomo alguno de borrachera, él solo se lamentaba el agrio sabor en su boca y de una mala noche con el estomago revuelto. Al día siguiente con solo un poco de sueño, él estaba bastante compuesto mientras que su padre apenas si podía tolerar la luz del día por que sufría una resaca titanica.

Posteriormente, años más tarde, como todo el poderoso hombre y galán que era, más de una vez varios capos trataron de emborracharlo para que sus hijas lo engatuzaran o lo pescaran sin sus cinco sentidos al 100% para aceptarles cualquier petición suya. Claro está, los que siempre terminaban borrachos eran aquellos señores y sus subordinados, en cuanto a las deseables y preciosas chicas, acababan siendo declinadas y desperdiciadas; Tsuna, por su parte, acababa con una jaqueca horrible sin saber si era por el humo del tabaco o porque casi consiguieron empinarle una exagerada cantidad de vodka, vino y demás bebidas que ni siquiera supo que eran.

Su estomago era de hierro para eso, más que nada acostumbrado a asimilar la comida de Bianchi que se había vuelto inmune a un montón de cosas ¿Qué sería asimilar algo de alcohol tras eso? Nada. Aunque el tequila aún le daba algo de problemas.

Así fue como Xanxus encontró por fin ameno el beber hasta el hartazgo, con alguien capaz de seguirle el paso que no iba a caerse de borracho o a empezar discrepar a causa del exceso de alcohol en su sangre apenas a media ronda de tequila. Tsunayoshi a su vez, agradeció tener a alguien que le mostrara a degustar de manera propia las bebidas con solemnidad y tranquilidad. Lo único que le preocupaba era no solo encontrarle gusto a la bebida, si no comenzar a desarrollar cirrosis sin darse cuenta.

Aunque ambos hombres mafiosos no hablaban gran cosa mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del uno con el otro y a llenarse las copas mutuamente, pasaban un rato ameno.

Un rato excelentemente pacifico libres de sus subordinados, de los problemas de la mafia, sin preocuparse de las amenazas contra sus vidas, de quejas y sobretodo, del blasfemo papeleo de sus cargos.

* * *

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.  
Felices fiestas y todas esas cosas, uh... see...~

_Ciao._


	2. Sobre las Grandes Ligas (Yamamoto)

**DICERIA**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° Yamamoto Takeshi: beisbolista profesional y mafioso activo. °O°**

Realmente no se sabe donde surgió esta patraña.

Pero es de las más comentadas por lo inverosímil que es. Es decir ¿Yamamoto Takeshi? Todos saben quién es Yamamoto Takeshi ¿Verdad? Si no, sería una blasfemia aún mayor que los malos chismes infundados que andaban diciendo de él.

El famoso jugador de béisbol que tuvo un ascenso meteórico a las grandes ligas y se ha mantenido en la cúspide de su deporte desde varios años, no solo es un excelente deportista, también todo un galán innato (Don Juan por naturaleza, de la cuál es bastante ignorante él mismo) y lo mejor de todo: carismático, buen típo, modesto y _cool_. Que a decir verdad es un poco _lentito_, pero más que restarle puntos, es parte de su encanto.

¡Incapaz de matar una mosca, caray!

Es por eso que no pasara mucho tiempo en que algún audaz e intrépido reportero le cuestionara acerca de aquellas descabelladas habladurias sobre él y su posible relación con la mafia italiana, sobre todo cuando hubo cierto furor entre los grandes medios y programas de chismes de ocasión, acerca de esos rumores y su posible veracidad. ¿Quieren saber que respondió él frente a todo mundo? Primero, parpadeó un par de ocasiones de forma adorable al ser tomado por sorpresa. Entonces soltó una pequeña y alegre carcajada mientras se rascaba su barbilla de manera despreocupada — ¿En serio creen eso de mí? Vaya. ¿Tú qué crees? — se dirigió primero al reportero y después miro a todos los demás presentes de los medios de comunicación, que dicho sea de paso, estaban a mitad de una conferencia de prensa — ¿Les parezco de la mafia? — pregunto directamente a la audiencia mientras nuevamente reía y se rascaba ahora su nuca de modo encantadora.

Entonces la sala estallo en divertidas risas, sonrisas y carcajadas de forma contagiosa. "_Si, como no_", "_Que estupidez_", "_Menuda tontería_" se decían entre si.

El carisma de Takeshi era demoledor y contundente, muchos subestimaban que también era una de sus grandes habilidades naturales como el béisbol. Muchos apreciaban esa desparpajada, atractiva y brillante sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro pero mientras todos seguían riéndose de esas falsas teorías, ninguno parecía tomar en cuenta ese brillo sagaz en sus ojos marrones. Yamamoto ya tenía medida a su gente, no es que le gustará burlarlos y hacerlos a su modo, pero de algún modo tenía que desviar su atención y no prestarán importancia de sus desapariciones súbitas entre torneos e incluso partidos. Pero esta era su mentira verdadera. Para él era otro juego.

Aunque...

Solo hubo una vez que el Guardián de la Lluvia combino trabajo con _trabajo._

El Don de la Familia Platino era un hombre de temer, aunque también un tipo de mucha presunción y una gran bocaza que le gustaba darse sus aires de importancia. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se paso de listo diciendo palabrerías sobre Tsuna porque este no quiso enfrentarse a él para demostrar quién era más fuerte de ambos. Resulto ser que no mucho tiempo después de sus acusaciones, dicho Don fue a disfrutar de un buen partido cuyas entradas eran cotizadas y ya agotadas: al aire libre, rodeado de su gente, disfrutando el ambiente y del grandioso juego en su costoso palco, viendo en acción a nada más ni nada menos que al fabuloso Yamamoto Takeshi. Todo iba de maravilla cuando, casualmente, fue el turno de Yamamoto de bateador y en plena demostración de uno de sus famosos golpes, resulto convertirse en uno de las cosas más raras vistas en el beisbol: la pelota fue enviada con el ángulo más raro que se haya visto en una pelota (después del tiro con chanfle en el fútbol soccer) y tras recorrer medio estadio de anonadados aficionados, la bola fue a estamparse en la toda la gloriosa y obesa cara del don mafioso.

Chimuelo, los anteojos despedazados, con la nariz rota y viendo doble, el sujeto fue trasladado a emergencias mientras Yamamoto pedía disculpas una y otra vez por semejante incidente, alegando ser incapaz de explicar como había sido posible aquel bateo. Por la cara de cachorrito golpeado que tenía Takeshi, mostrando pena genuina por haber interrumpido el juego por lastimar a un espectador, es que fue pasado su incidente por alto solo para pasar a la historia en las anécdotas curiosas deportivas y su carrera seguía intacta.

Pero los detallitos que nadie supo fuera del estadio y el ámbito deportivo, ya en el hospital y para el horror del Sr Giaco Platino, quién no se había dado cuenta que nunca había soltado la pelota que le había golpeado y a la cual hasta ahora prestaba atención, se percato que debajo de su propia sangre embarrada en la bola, se alcanzaba a leer un pequeño mensaje que decía: "_Te estamos vigilando. Con respetos, Vongola_"

El capo supo cerrar la boca por fin e incluso le fue impensable comentar su leve sospecha que de su inexplicable accidente, de accidente no tuvo nada. Menos cuando el mismo Yamamoto fue a visitarlo y su famosa y amigable sonrisa era todo menos amigable. El tenso ambiente que inundo su habitación con la presencia del japones, quién sostenía un arreglo de flores mientras despedía un aura asesina y hostil, sedienta de sangre, le advirtieron al Don que era mejor dejar todo por la paz. También se decía que Yamamoto tenía por hobby practicar Kendo.

_Gulp._

Así que los chismes sobre Yamamoto y la mafia volvían a aparecer solo cuando se agotaban temas de conversación. Ese chisme junto con aquel otro que aseguraba que él mantenía una relación posesiva y lasciva con cierta modelo altiva y soberbia francesa pelirroja, eran de los más socorridos. Pero ese último rumor solía ser más que nada negado por las rabiosas fans del simpático moreno.

Nadie podía vislumbrar al simpático nipón ahora como un _depravado_... con lo buena gente que se ve que es. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad...?

* * *

Si algunos ya conocen lo que escribo, ya sabrán a quién me refiero con la pelirroja.  
(Yo y mis cracks)  
Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios: ° The Scarlet Ghost, Lexie-chan94, Agoz25, LuceLun, MMBound, Mike-chan7 & pinkus-pyon °

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.

_Nos vemos._


	3. Sobre Pasteles, Té y Apariencias (Kyoko)

**DICERIA**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° El Sol que disimula la verdadera Niebla. °O°**

Otro de los tantos rumores que existían por allí respecto a Vongola y su gente cercana, era de una naturaleza un tanto incierta, tal y como de la persona misma de la que provenían tales historias.

¿Cuál persona? Una simple e inocente chica: Sasagawa Kyoko.

Si, ella.

No, no nos equivocamos de persona. Ella.

Saben quién ¿Verdad?

Aquella chica de cabello y ojos color miel, si, esa. La de la sonrisa bonita. No, no ¡La otra! ¿Recuerdas al trío de chicas que suelen estar juntas? Ya, ya, esa es la del parche y la otra es la chica del '_Hahi_' Pero de ellas hablaremos otro día. ¿Ah? ¿La chica que suele acompañar a los Vongola? Exacto, la joven calmada que suele tranquilizar al Guardián del Sol y la que tolera los gritos que pega Squalo. ¡Yay, sí, esa! ¿Entonces si la conoces?

¿Sí? Qué bueno.

¿No? También.

No pongan esa cara. Es verdad.

Muy pocas personas pueden presumir de conocerla en verdad.

Sasagawa Kyoko es un dulce enigma, por así decirlo. Claro, primero una vez te das cuenta de que ella existe, de qué siempre ha estado allí. A tú lado, todo el tiempo. Pues su presencia es tan fútil que tardas en darte cuenta que están en el mismo cuarto, o a primera vista te da una impresión tan débil que sueles olvidarla una vez despegas sus ojos de ella o terminas de charlar con la misma.

Incluso para la gran concurrencia mafiosa y la policía internacional, que esta tras el rastro de las organizaciones criminales, Sasagawa Kyoko es simplemente una chica, _la_ chica ordinaria y estereotipada.

Amable, tranquila, de buenos modos y una dulce sonrisa que fascinaba a muchos, quién cautivaba por sus gentilezas y suaves risas; una damita ideal. Ella tenía un no sé qué, que embelesaba a las personas. Una chica inocente y de fácil conversación –en una plática casual - y que se ganaba la confianza de los demás tan fácilmente, en este oscuro mundo, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Si, muy mona: muy aburrida y corriente.

Nadie parecía tomarla en serio.

¿Qué con ella?

Pues se dice que es una usuaria de la flama de la Niebla.

..

..

..

Ey. No es broma. O es lo que las malas lenguas dicen.

Si, todos estamos de acuerdo en que muchos de los usuarios de la Niebla son, ¿cómo decirlo? Extraños, raros... ¿Trastornados? Yep.

Muchos coincidimos que varios de los portadores de la flama de la Niebla son un grupo de aberrantes sujetos bastante lúgubres y excéntricos. Y porque nunca son lo que aparentan, de algún otro modo siempre tenían un defecto: que si no eran sociópatas infernales manipuladores sádicos, o avaros y mezquinos seres o incluso traidores en potencia. Si. Incluyendo la linda y tierna Chrome, ¿Ella que tiene de malo? ¿Alguna vez la has visto de mal humor? Cuando lo hagan y sobrevivan, comprenderán el punto, dejémoslo en que reverencia a Mukuro y desde allí encontramos algo mal en ella.

Ok, si. Pero al ver a la chica de anaranjados cabellos, brillantes ojos, despampanante sonrisa y una actitud que atontaba a todos por su extrema dulzura, uno se pregunta cómo es posible.

Considerando que su extremo hermano es poseedor de una extrema Flama del Sol, se piensa naturalmente que ella poseería una flama igual de cálida y brillante que él, esperando que menos extrema, eso sí.

La Niebla sería algo así como lo contrario. El Sol ilumina y descubre mientras tanto que la Niebla encubre y engaña. Nada que ver con ella.

Pero, ¡ah! He allí lo divertido.

Simplemente con algo básico. ¿Alguien sabe a qué se dedica ella particularmente?

Por qué algo debe de hacer ¿o no? De algo se debe de ocupar.

La han visto como amiga cercana del Decimo y todos los guardianes. Aparentemente también en buenos modos con las familias aliadas como viejos conocidos. También de aquellas pocas personas que la excentricidad de Varia no le afecta. Asiste a fiestas y eventos de caridad, que suele viajar por el mundo. Ella parece una chiquilla mimada y beneficiada por su hermano mafioso. Hacía lo que se le pegaba en gana, aparentemente sin darle cuentas a nadie ni con un rol o función o propósito alguno dentro de los Vongola más que simple y beneficiosa amistad.

Era tan normal toparla y pasar de ella, o a la vez, enfrascarse en una charla tan interesante que poca precaución uno tenía cerca de ella. Tan abierta e inocente ¿Verdad?

Como el Sol que todos vemos a diario, que no se le presta atención de lo común que es y que no se sabe mucho de él a excepción de lo evidente ¿Alguien sabe que tan peligroso puede ser y las cosas que oculta ese astro en el firmamento?

Para los mafiosos ella era como una simple dama de compañía que no valía mucho la pena esforzarse en darle la importancia adecuada. Para la justicia, ella era demasiado ingenua o dulce como para poder en verdad ubicarla como alguien de rango dentro de la mafia y por tanto, de utilidad.

Y todas esas ideas parecían irle y venirle a la susodicha, que siendo tan gentil, nunca rechazaba una invitación o una simple charla o la compañía de alguien.

Tenía una soltura divina para moverse entre las personas, una simple impresión que era olvidada al instante y al momento de ser recordada era un simple: 'Ah, si… esa chica, muy agradable ¿sabes? ¿Qué con ella?' y eso era todo. Ella era demasiado simple como para relacionarla con algo atroz, algo oculto o algo sospechoso.

Nadie podía concebir que ella fuera un agente secreto de Vongola cuando lo único que hacía charlar y pasearse ¿Verdad? Que simplemente se paseaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera una desubicada que no tenía ni la más jodida idea de con quién se estaba codeando.

Nunca nadie podía sacarle nada de importancia. Ella hablaba de pasteles y tés, del buen clima y de algunos viajes al extranjero que le costeaba su hermano, obras de beneficencia, libros, autores, la moda y de algunos chismes que se daban en la alta sociedad, la política italiana y otros lares.

Así era ella. La puritana entre el bajo mundo. La que no te miente, no tiene porqué; la que te llega a conocer de fondo en su plática y de la que te olvidas después de ella o le guardas en un recuerdo inofensivo.

La joven que es más de lo que aparenta a primera vista. ¿Lo hace adrede, con mala intención? ¿O es culpa de uno que la subestima en exceso?

Pero de pronto la vez sonreír y ¡Por Dios!

— "_ ¿De que estábamos hablando?_" — reaccionas, sacandote esas malas ideas y cosas que se dicen de ella. Bah. La chica es muy mona, te recuerda a una de tus hijas, incapaz de dañar a una mosca —" _¡Oh, sí! Del clima_" — recuerdas y también de la última exposición de autos en París, a la cuál también ella asistió por curiosidad, por cierto.

— "_¿Viste el nuevo _McLaren P1_? Si, es fabuloso ¿Te imaginas ir tras ese volante?_" — eres franco y muestras tu emoción sin pena. La nipona comparte ese entusiasmo, que gusto, una mujer que habla de coches. Pero resulta que ella preferiría tener el _Mazda6 Estate_, mucho más seguro y de su estilo. Ambos ríen. Las mujeres y sus ganas de manejar carros grandes y espaciosos, le comentas. Tú esposa es igual, le confiesas. ¿Y de qué más hablaban? De ese viaje que pretendes hacer a tu suegro en Sicilia, por que el Don de la vieja casa mafiosa de ese lugar está enfermo y alguien tiene que arreglar sus asuntos, si… pobrecito. "_Por Dios, ¡más té y café!_" Esta chica acaba de comentar una anécdota interesante (y quizás de utilidad para ti) que le ocurrió estando con Varia ¿Porqué ella los conoce? Nah, quién sabe. — "_¡Ese té y más pasteles!"_ — Jaja… a ella también le encantan las tartas de zarzamoras y queso como tú, que bien que alguien te entienda. —" _En fin, sigamos con la charla…_"— continuas tú mismo la conversación. Al diablo las malas habladurías.

Pero la verdad sea dicha: Se suele decir que es más fácil atrapar moscas con miel que con hiel. Dicho de una forma más propia y adecuada, a palabras de Mukuro, debía de hacerse la comparación con los ingenuos insectos: los pobres confiados, deslumbrados por el atrayente fulgor y confort de algo seguro en plena oscuridad, acercándose inevitablemente al irresistible candor y luminiscencia de un aparentemente inofensivo foco incandescente, directo a su muerte segura, cegados por su inocente y atrayente brillo.

Mukuro no podía creer encontrar a un mejor y digno rival en eso de engatusar a la gente, pues en Kyoko era un talento natural tergiversar a las personas. Y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría creía, ella estaba al tanto de su gran aptitud y le sacaba provecho. No es que ella gustase de engañar a la gente, pero cuando las personas ya te tienen estereotipadas de antemano y se confían de ti por sus malos prejuicios e ignorancia ¿Qué puedes hacer?. Claro que Mukuro no llegaría a admitir en voz alta por su orgullo, menos frente a Tsunayoshi, que esta jovencita es similar a él en ese aspecto. Una típica y orgullosa portadora de la Niebla. Que con sus sutilezas atrae a la gente y la cuál, después no recuerdan gran cosa de que habían platicado. Mukuro veía complacido que esta mujer fuera amiga y protectora de Chrome también. De lo contrario... bueno...

Asi que pues. Este rumor seguía manteniéndose como tal por qué simplemente nadie quería creerlo cierto. ¿Cuántas personas estando en confianza habían soltado la lengua de más? ¿Cuántos no la han tomado por boba? ¿Alguien tiene idea de cuanta información y contactos ella puede tener entre sus manos?

El peligro que podía llegar a ser y... nah. ¿Cómo?

Este era otro rumor que alguien sin ocupación ideo para poner nerviosa a la gente.

Pero más de uno, sensatos tras un tiempo, les costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño por la noche.

No más té ni pasteles por un tiempo. Buena idea

* * *

Admito que no es bueno, ni siquiera como los anteriores. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Fuera de eso, ¿alguien tiene preferencia por algún personaje? No tengo un orden en cuanto a publicaciones respecto a varios de ellos. Incluso para repetir personaje.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios, no me esperaba tanta audiencia: **° Viridiana, Lexie-chan94, usasy-san, Mike-chan7, The Scarlet Ghost, Tsunaki17, Meister'Tezca, Luce di Cielo & paz ds xzb °**

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.

Pd. Yep, era M.M. LOL

_Nos vemos :D._


	4. Sobre las Agujas (Haru)

**DICERIA**

Trabajo. _Overtime_. Gripe. Depresión. Mi nena (mi preciosa cachorra, que es un saquito de pulgas felices que exige mucho cariño). Muchas cosas... *sigh*

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

******°O° Una esposa perfecta siempre encuentra el modo a todo. °O°**

¿Un rumor bueno?

De esos difíciles de creer, dices. Vale. Incluso dentro del mismo Vongola, epa.

Retomemos al popular trío de chicas que era conocido en la mafia cuando se suele mencionar a Vongola. Te vienen a la mente: Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Kyoko y la alegre castaña, Miura Haru, de quién hablaremos ahora y es quién se encontraba en el centro de la tormenta, para variar.

Si bien ella es quién parecía más acorde y dispuesta a desarrollarse al ámbito de la mafia, por su entusiasta actitud de casarse con un hombre mafioso, afrontando todos los riesgos. Era curiosamente, de entre las tres chicas, la única que aún gozaba de una vida normal y corriente en la vida pública.

Mientras Chrome, como guardián _Oficial_ de la Niebla, era incondicional y siempre activa para la familia o Kyoko, siempre presente en eventos sociales patrocinados por la mafia o de viaje, reuniéndose con gente del bajo mundo en fiestas, sin olvidar su estrecha y envidiable relación con los Vongola, ambas jóvenes ya habían perdido algún sitio al que volver al mundo público, por qué simplemente ya no tenían cabida allí, ni identidad que tomar para ocultarse tampoco.

A diferencia de ellas, Haru no tenía mucho de haber ingresado a la Universidad, asistía a eventos públicos en su ciudad y vivía con sus padres también. Era cierto que era vista con los Vongola y demás allegados, pero siempre bajo la protección de estos y quedando de incógnito toda su vida personal, en la seguridad de Nanimori con sus actividades normales y sin el riesgo de ser blanco de algún enemigo.

O en relativa normalidad. Haru siempre se las apañaba para ser extraodinaria en lo que hiciera y demostrar su entusiasmo, así que no faltaba cuando hacía gala de alguno de sus peculiares cosplay o no ocultaba ni se apenaba de decir a los cuatro vientos su gran propósito en la vida: Convertirse en la esposa perfecta para un gran mafioso.

No, no. Con el paso de los años, ella no había abandonado su gran propósito de la niñez, su voluntad no había mermado en absoluto, sin embargo, le había dado otro enfoque gracias a la madurez que iba desarrollándose en ella.

No solo había aprendido a hacer perfectamente los deberes de la casa, cocinar delicias o cuidar su aspecto personal. Si no también a estudiar una profesión que le gustase y fuera de ayuda para su futuro marido. Sin olvidar desarrollar las habilidades para defenderse a sí misma en un peligroso mundo como era el crimen organizado.

Teniendo verdaderos amigos, poco le podría importar que la sociedad la tildara de excéntrica cuando compañeros, familiares o conocidos la miraban con cara de incredulidad o contrariedad, cada vez que ella platicaba de su sueño de toda la vida y su vida futura como mafiosa. "_Es que la tipa no estaba bien de su cabeza_", pensaban muchos nomás al verla.

Lamentablemente no con solos buenos deseos podría llegar a convertirse en la respetable mujer de un mafioso, le quedo claro. Tenía que poner de su parte y mucho. Aunque algunas veces se diera tristemente cuenta que había cosas por las que simplemente no estaba calificada o no tenía el talento para desarrollar. Por muchos que fueron sus deseos y su gran amor a su futuro marido, había cosas que simplemente ni el poder de su amor le ayudaría a defenderse.

Lo que llego a aquejarla más en su momento, eran las diferencias que ella misma encontraba con sus amigas: a diferencia de ellas, Haru carecía de una flama activa. Todos sabían cuál era su atributo, pero no podía activarla así de simple; toda su buena vibra y entusiasmo no basto para sacarle provecho a ese poder. Pero esa pequeña decepción no le detuvo para idear otra cosa con la que compensar esa falta.

Y aunque tuviese una Flama Activa, ella había caído en cuenta que tanto Chrome, Kyoko, Bianchi y las demás, no solo dependían de ese poder para defenderse cuando la situación lo requiriera, la defensa personal de manera física era fundamental.

No solo era compensar su ausencia de uso de Flama, si no ponerse a la par con sus propios medios. ¿Pero cómo?

Ella era ágil y práctica, no por nada había estado en el club de gimnasia en aquellos ayeres. Pero eran habilidades promedio; no pudo resistir del todo un régimen de entrenamiento que Lal le impuso; y dichas habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para solventarse en algún combate mano a mano, Ipin se lo demostró en un dos por tres. Ambas le dejaron ver muy clara y dolorosamente que mejor buscará alguna otra cosa que le quedara mejor a sus aptitudes. Tampoco podía usar su comida como artefacto nuclear que amenazaría con extinguir la vida a metros de redonda donde pusiera la aberración que hubiese preparado, tal y como Bianchi; lo único a lo que llego a causar daño, fue una gran indigestión que le causo a Tsuna y los demás en sus vanos intentos de prueba. No tenía una flama activa, así que le habían sugerido usar armas; pero a Haru simplemente le causaba pavor el sostenerlas, sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos y su gran peso en la mano que tenía deseos de deshacerse de ella como un apéndice horroroso de su brazo, el olor a pólvora y ese estruendo tras cada disparo la asustaban; no usaba armas por que estaba más en contra de su naturaleza que por otra cosa, no armonizaban, se rechazaban. No se consideraba con la suficiente sangre fría o lo que se necesitaba para sujetar una pistola y apuntar a alguien, peor aún, para dispararle. Eso se lo dejaba a Kyoko-chan.

Justo cuando estaba considerando rendirse en alguna esperanza. La ayuda le vino como caída del cielo.

Lo curioso, fue que encontró la ayuda de una de las personas menos pensada y desarrollo una habilidad de lo más maravillosa y lo mejor de todo, a su perfecto estilo.

° O ° O ° O °

— Estúpida mujer — farfullaba el guardián con cigarrillo en boca mientras era _legalmente _y_ con permiso_, manoseado por todos lados y sintiéndose ridículo en su actual posición frente a un espejo en uno de los salones de la mansión Vongola — Sabía que no debí de haberte hecho caso — seguía berreando.

— Mou, Gokudera-san, si dejaras de protestar y moverte tanto Haru ya habría terminado con su trabajo — indicaba la chica mientras tanteaba sobre el cuerpo de este, hacía marcas y clavaba unas agujas por aquí y por allá en la ropa floja que traía puesta el chico. — Hahi. Y deja de fumar ¡quemarás la tela! —

Haru se había ganado más que a pulso y esfuerzo que por simple amistad, un lugar como sastre y diseñadora para sus amigos. Era muy buena en ella y siempre estaba mejorando. Y hoy había aparecido en la mansión principal por que quería probar un nuevo modelo y necesitaba las medidas adecuadas. Estos hombres seguían creciendo y creciendo. Y al único que había encontrado por el momento había sido al guardián de la tormenta, para miseria de este. Así que alli estaba, sobre un taburete y con los brazos extendidos a los lados y mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo de enfrente.

— Además ¿Qué tiene de malo ayudar a Haru? — cuestiono con manos a la cadera.

El peliblanco bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco — ¡Nada! — espeto con ironía evidente — ¡Excepto que al final no sirve de nada, como siempre! La verdad no sé para qué vienes a buscar consejo mío si al final haces lo que se te da la regalada gana, tonta —

Resulta que con el tiempo seguían con la misma relación 'tu-me-caes-mal-y-tu-a-mi-peor-pero-de-algún-modos-somos-amigos-ni-modos'. No se gritaban y se salpicaban de saliva como años atrás. Ahora eran duelos de frases ofensivas y remarcadas, pero se llevaban bien... de algún modo. Si bien Gokudera aún tenía mucho pero mucho orgullo y poco ceso como para ir a pedirle un favor abiertamente a la Miura, él no dudaba en darle solución o algunas palabras de aliento a la chica cuando ella buscaba respuestas e ideas a sus problemas. Aunque aparentemente las cosas no iban igual de bien que antes.

La chica hizo un mohín de enojo antes de abrir la boca — No es cierto. Las cosas que Gokudera-san le dijo a Haru fueron muy, muy importantes y útiles. Haru hizo caso de lo que dijiste —

— ¿Ah si? Como qué cosas me hiciste caso? — siseó.

— Pues como cuándo Haru le vino a preguntar a Gokudera-san que necesitaba ella para ser una buena, respetable y perfecta esposa de un mafioso ¿O no? —

— Si ¿Y qué hiciste? — entrecerro los ojos — No duraste ni una semana con el régimen de entrenamiento al que te sometí para cumplir con todas esas características ¿o no? —

— Claro que no.— respondió airada — Esas cosas eran de esposas anticuadas y aburridas. Y Haru no quiere ser así, ella quiere ser mejor y diferente. Por eso vine a pedirte otra vez consejo. —

— Si, sobre de que carreras podías estudiar — recordo él mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro — y fue aún peor — gruñó.

— Hahi... ¿Cómo? —

— ¿No te había sugerido Administración de Empresas? Derecho, Finanzas, Relaciones Públicas, Ingeniería en Sistemas, Informática ¿y cosas así? ¿No presentaste esos exámenes y los aprobaste? ¿Y que hiciste justo a la hora de inscripción? Irte a meter a la carrera de Diseño de Modas y mandar a todas las demás por un tubo ¡Bah! – farfullaba

— ¿Y que tiene? Es lo que me gusta más y se me da muy bien. Tú siempre, al final de todos tus consejos decías que Haru se dejará guiar por lo que a Haru le gustará, mientras ella amará hacer lo que a ella le gustaba, siempre encontraría un modo de ayudar a la Familia y así lo he hecho. No entiendo por qué ahora te enojas tanto si al final si te ha hecho caso. ¡E incluso así he encontrado la forma de protegerme y proteger a la Familia, Bakadera! —

— Pues dime como jodidos esa clase de carrera puede ayudar a la familia, que no sea solamente ser de sastre y confeccionar disfraces para Halloween o vernos bonitos en las fiestas o confeccionar nuestros trajes de funeral y lucir presentables en el bendito ataúd ¿eh, baka onna? —

— Haru puede hacer mucho más que eso y mejor — increpo enojada — ¡Y he dicho que dejes de moverte para poder terminar con este modelo! – ordeno mientras clavaba otra aguja en el muslo del chico.

— !Ah! Que serás bruta, mujer. Ten cuidado donde clavas esas cosas, maldición —

— Pues estate quietecito —

— Oi, que si me dolió el piquete... —

— Hn. —

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Que he sentido que me ha pasado muy cerca de la piel ese otro. Lo estas haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? —

— Haru no sabe de que estas hablando —

— No estoy bromeando, no soy un jodido alfiletero —

— Pues deja de gritar tanto — le clavo otra aguja por la espalda, el peliblanco podía jurar que sintió el ligero piquete pero esta vez no le dolió como los anteriores. De hecho, ya no sentía los otros piquetes anteriores. Ni dolor, ni malestar... nada

_Demonios_

No sentía las piernas y los brazos. Como si estuvieran adormecidos. Seguía allí parado como idiota con los brazos arriba y las piernas separadas pero no podía moverse, estaba rigido. Quizo quejarse pero la boca tampoco abrió.

Miro a Haru, alarmado por un instante y lo descubrió entonces.

Entrecerro los ojos amenazadoramente, clavando su mirada a la castaña: '_TÚ'_ siseó mentalmente con odio. Y como si leyera la mente del joven, ella hablo sin verlo a los ojos.

— Si Gokudera-san supiera mantenerse quietecito y dejar de ser tan gruñón, Haru no tendría que recurrir a estas medidas drásticas para tenerlo tranquilo — sermoneaba como madre que acababa de castigar a su niño.

Gracias al cielo Gokudera tenía la boca cerrada y no hubiera nadie cerca para descifrar los bufidos que salían de su garganta por que era más que seguro que allí y en ese momento le había dicho a Haru hasta de lo que se iba a morir por semejante cosa que le había hecho. Ella sufriría las consecuencias una vez que lo dejará libre

Porqué lo iba a dejar libre ¿Verdad?

° O ° O °O °

— ¿Minna...? — Tsuna entro a la habitación y se había topado con una imagen muy peculiar. Nunca perdía el asombro de la capacidad de sus guardianes de hacer cada día algo que lo dejará con cara de '_Wtf?_' Incluso había salido de la habitación y regresado y todo seguía allí. No era su imaginación ni un detallito bonito de Mukuro, usualmente eso involucraba sangre y gore. — No quiero saber en verdad que esta pasando, pero tengo que... ¿Que _rayos_ hacen? —

— Yo, Tsuna ¿Quieres jugar? — saludo Yamamoto desde su posición. Brazos extendidos y piernas separadas.

— Um. ¿A qué? —

— No tengo idea de que es... pero es EXTREMO ¿Verdad, Yamamoto? — Takeshi asintió con la cabeza a su sempai mientras este peliblanco mantenía la misma posición. — Es una prueba de resistencia, estoy seguro. —

— Ah ¿Y Gokudera-kun también esta jugando? — pregunto con una ceja arqueada al ver a su mano derecha con la misma posición, sobre un taburete y frente a un espejo. Desde su posición no podía ver claramente la cara de su guardián, pero el espejo reflejaba a un Gokudera muy cabreado, con las venas crispadas y de seguro con una sarta de palabrerías atoradas en la garganta, dirigidas a su par de estúpidos colegas.

— ¡Si! Cuando yo llegue hace una hora, Ryohei-sempai ya estaba aquí compitiendo contra él, parecía divertido y me uní — comentaba Takeshi mientras encogía los hombros — Oh, espera... moví los brazos. Creo que perdí, sempai. —

— ¡Yosh! ¡Esto sigue siendo entre tu y yo, cabeza de pulpo! —

Tsuna tenía una leve mueca similar a una deprimente sonrisa en su cara, suspiro tan cansadamente y miro al cielo buscando clemencia — Creo que tendremos que dejar este juego por hoy, onii-san, la cena estará lista dentro de poco así que vayan a prepararse — indico mirando también a el beisbolista moreno.

Tanto el Sol como la Lluvia salieron tranquilamente y alegres de la habitación, algo doloridos de sus extremidades, mientras Tsuna se acercaba a su confiable hombre con una apenada sonrisa en la cara — Disculpalos, Gokudera-kun — pidió amablemente. La furia del peliblanco había mermado y se había convertido en alivio y expresiones de súplica para que lo sacara de su martirio.

— Acerca de eso... — titubeaba Tsuna mientras se rascaba la barbilla inocentemente — Quizás lo mejor será que busque a Fon — el castaño vio como Gokudera ponía los ojos como platos y trataba de morderse los labios — Te lo dije, Gokudera-kun y aún hiciste enojar a Haru ¿no es así? — señalo las agujas que seguían clavadas en la ropa. Gokudera acepto con pena su error — La próxima vez recuerda no hacer enfadar a uno de los alumnos de Fon, más si se trata de Haru-chan —

Gokudera admitió su derrota.

Estúpida mujer.

Y sus estúpidas agujas.

Y sus estúpidas clases con Fon-san sobre acupuntura.

Y sobre todo, ¡que la tonta mujer tenía razón!

* * *

Como había mencionado antes, aquí esta un rumor sobre Haru como pidió **Mike-chan7** por ser la primera en dejar comentario. Curiosamente me debatí entre este o publicar el de Ryohei primero, jaja, pero él vendrá después, hay otras peticiones, pues tomare todas en cuenta.

¿Otro descabellado rumor?

Gracias por la molestia de tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario: **° ****Mike-chan7, **Viridiana, Agoz25, Lexie-chan94, HanaiKira & Luce di Cielo °

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review, _Please ;_;?_

_Dulces sueños :D._


	5. Sobre Titulos Universitarios (Ryohei)

**DICERIA**

Creo que necesito vacaciones...  
Nah, de hecho, estoy segura.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° No hay imposibles... °O°**

Usualmente se dice que si un rumor sobre alguien, que no se sabe en primer lugar sí es cierto o que si es malo y que al final no te servirá de nada, ¿De qué le sirve a uno entonces escucharlo o creerlo?

Así que pues, este chisme entonces le será de utilidad a cualquiera y lo mejor, es la clase de rumor que deja a uno callado así que no hay malas habladurías.

La información que se tiene sobre los Guardianes de Vongola puede decirse que es basta pero inexacta. Algunas veces son cosas que simplemente pueden ser observadas y juzgadas por meros análisis. Vongola cubría muy bien sus fuentes tales como la verdadera identidad del escurridizo Guardián de la Lluvia o la verdadera naturaleza del Guardián de la Niebla, entre muchas otras cosas, poniendo cortinas de humo por aquí y allá. Pero hay un hecho real y verídico, que la gente al conocerlo, se queda callada. Por eso sigue en categoría como rumor, nadie abre la boca de la pura impresión como para afirmar la verdad.

Pero tratándose de Sasagawa Ryohei, era obvio que cualquier cosa que se esperará de él fuera extrema.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Todos los Guardianes (conocidos) de Tsunayoshi son gente extraordinaria, no importando en qué, siempre solían destacar.

Eran los representantes más fuertes en el mundo, tanto de los chicos malos como de los buenos, de acuerdo al atributo de su flama y dicho sea de paso, en sus áreas de especialización dentro de la organización administrativa bajo la cual se orquestaba Vongola. Créanlo o no, no solo se dedicaban a patear traseros en misiones secretas, no todo va de patear culos, formar alianzas y vengar afrentas y hacerle al vigilante. Su riqueza y poder no solo se erigía de eso. Y en sus nóminas no había horas extras por misiones de meses ni premios de asistencia o bonos extras por cerrar la boca a muchos malhablados. (Aunque si había deducciones por gastos ocasiones por sus alborotos) Pero regresando al punto, que de la noche a la mañana todos esos jovencitos supieran como administrar empresas, saber jugársela en relaciones públicas, cotizar en la bolsa, como interpretar estados financieros y demás nimiedades no fue por obra del Espíritu Santo.

Tsuna y sus guardianes tuvieron que aprender a ser más fuertes, lo que significaba estar más llenos de cicatrices, de parches y vendas, incluso enyesados o con collarines y aún así estudiar molidos y cansados, por las noches o durante entrenamientos, o a cualquier hora que tuviesen tiempo, sobre sus clases extracurriculares que les impuso Reborn y Nono. Cosa que resulto ser más jodida que la misma Batalla de los Arcobaleno.

En las clases durante la escuela Media Superior, ellos solían quedarse dormidos o terminaban entregando tareas escolares equivocadas, bien hechas eso sí, pero solo para la gente equivocada: alguna vez Yamamoto entregó un informe detallado de la clase de relaciones internacionales que mantuvo Vongola durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no ver afectado sus capitales, mientras que Tsuna enlistaba la cantidad de acciones que realizo al mismo tiempo la familia para proteger a su gente y aliados para cambiarlos de sitio sin levantar sospechas y, posteriormente las infiltraciones y consecuencias durante la Guerra Fría, cuando ambos lo único que debían entregar era un breve resumen sobre el Tratado de Versalles al final de la Primer Gran Guerra. La pobre Chrome una vez le entregó a su tutor extracurricular su tarea de álgebra de la escuela, pero gracias a la intervención del buen Mukuro su desliz no paso a ser del conocimiento de Reborn. Entonces ¿A dónde había ido a parar el estudio detallado de la toxicidad y depredación de algunos hongos, incluyendo su papel importante en el ciclo ecológico? ¿Alguien tiene idea de los hongos que están en el cuerpo humano? El pie de atleta podría tornarse muy feo… Y que decir que esos simpáticos honguitos de sombrero rojo con machitas blancas que aparecen siempre en ciertos videojuegos no son tan inocentes… Bien, quizás hablando con la señora de la cafetería y su abrupto cambio de menú libre de hongos fuera una pista. Y no olvidemos a Gokudera, que cuando se les pidió en clase una simple exposición sobre algunos ejemplos de daños o grandes impactos ambientales al ecosistema, terminó con todo un estudio lleno de números y gráficas y demás cosas sobre la amenaza que representan los gatos domésticos a la población silvestre, como exterminadores de diversas especias de su entorno. Qué decir que Uri al final del día no estaba molesta, era una horrible mentira. Aunque cuando menos su trabajo fue publicado en una revista científica.

Y Hibari. Bueno, Hibari a pesar de su reprimida tendencia sociopata, era un buen estudiante. Pero incluso bajo este nuevo régimen también se las vio negras. Afortunadamente la gente estaba muy lejos a temor de él como para estar cerca y notar esos sutiles cambios que también sufrió. Hibari era un chico que le encantaban las siestas, las cuales se volvieron nulas después de un tiempo, lo que lo volvió (Kami nos libre) más sensible en su humor. Pero gracias al buen y lindo Tetsu, hubo menos derramamiento de sangre de lo esperado. Aunque esa costumbre que desarrollo Hibari de quedarse dormido con los ojos abiertos fue claramente desde esa época por más que lo niegue.

¿Y el pequeño Lambo? Después de años y algún milagro, los Bovino recordaron que él existía y lo regresaron a casa donde comenzó a recibir la educación adecuada debido a su posición y futura cabeza de la Familia. Lo último que supieron es que Mansión Bovino apenas si se podía mantener de pie...

Pero volviendo al asunto ¿Cuál era? Oh, si. Esta difícil etapa de desgaste físico y mental (Francamente psicológico era imposible medirlo, muchas veces la psique de Tsuna y sus guardianes eran tan anormal, que con o sin vida mafiosa ya eran un grupo especial merecedor de un estudio)

Así que con el bajón escolar que sufrieron al terminar la preparatoria, a muchos no les extraño que no presentaran exámenes para la Universidad. Eso y que de pronto desaparecieron del país de la noche a la mañana.

Quizás tuvieran las capacidades académicas pero no el tiempo o más fuerzas para llevar su doble vida. Fue difícil la secundaria y la preparatoria, pero dedicarse al pie del cañón con una Carrera Universitaria y no morir en el intento, quizás era demasiado para ellos. Reborn no los presiono en ese ámbito,y sí, tanto así fue su desgaste que el Ex Arcobaleno los dejo por la paz y ganándose su lástima, digo, respeto. Así que lamentablemente significaba que ninguno de ellos tendrían su diploma, titulo universitario y su foto de generación con cofía y toga en alguna pared ni guardada o arrumbada en algún triste baúl.

O eso creían.

**°O°O°O°O°**

— Sí, sé que se trata de un Guardián de Vongola — se expresaba muy nervioso un importante capo, todo lastimado y protegido por su gente tras un ataque con coche bomba al cuál había sobrevivido. Si bien la zona era un caos y él había quedado bastante mal herido, ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones cuando escucho quién iba a llegar a auxiliarlo y arreglar toda este asunto — y sí, sé que es del atributo de la Flama del Sol — agregaba más y más apanicado mirando de un lado a otro con miedo — **PERO** es el Guardián del Sol de Vongola ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, verdad? Estamos hablando de… —

— ¡Sasagawa Ryohei por fin ha llegado para ayudar al EXTREMO! – gritaba a todo pulmón con los puños en alto el peliblanco, realmente ignorante del tenso ambiente que se cernió de pronto y las miradas incrédulas y desconfiadas de los presentes.

Varios hombres comprendían perfectamente a que se refería su Jefe. Sasagawa Ryohei era un poderoso hombre, influyente y confiable, aunque también era muy conocido por que no era de los más brillantes guardianes de Decimo Vongola, es más, no era de las personas más brillantes que pudieras conocer en tu vida. Era un poco… _lentito_.

Y si bien tenía esa maravillosa bendición de curar, solía dejar que desear su forma de ser, que muchas personas preferían pasar de él a que ser tratados por sus habilidades.

La medicina es asunto serio y preciso, sin lugar para cosas extremas de la categoría de este hombre.

Nadie podía culpar al Señor Moretti por su miedo y desconfianza, Ryohei sabía curar ¿Y? Nadie le daba la seguridad que no fuera a meter la pata con alguna cosa y fuera a dejarlo jodido el resto de su vida todo por no aguantarse a ir con un verdadero, decente y titulado hombre de medicina.

— Señor Moretti, he venido a encargarme de este asunto: mis hombres ya están limpiando la zona y yo mientras tanto... ¡voy a curarlo! — decía euforicamente levantando sus pulgares y sonriendo.

— Oh, no… ¡Por favor no! — gimió el herido.

El peliblanco arqueo una ceja confundido, era no era la respuesta que esperaba. Los subordinados del Don se pusieron nerviosos, su jefe debería de cuidar sus palabras si no quería ofender a un guardián de Vongola.

— Usted discúlpelo… Es... bueno... verá... Se encuentra en estado de Shock con todo esto del súbito ataque y… — intervino el segundo al mando de Moretti.

— Oh, comprendo. No se preocupen, suele pasar muy seguido ¿saben? —

¿Era bueno o malo saber que su Jefe no era el único que se ponía neurótico a la perspectiva de ser curado por este hombre?

— Ahora si me permiten, Señor Moretti, si fuera extremadamente amable de dejarme… —

— Noooooooooooo — grito agónicamente y temblando. Y eso que Ryohei apenas si se había agachado para estar a su altura y mesurar sus heridas.

Hubo un incomodo silencio. El guardián era lento pero no tardaría en darse cuenta que no era bien recibido y nadie quería ofender a un Vongola y quedar en malos tratos. Nadie.

— Aah… Aha ha ha… Disculpe, Señor Sasagawa, nuestro jefe es un hombre aún afianzado a los viejos modos y verá… es un tanto desconfiado. No se lo tome personal — En verdad todos los presentes esperaban eso desde el fondo de su corazón — Digamos que nuestro Jefe prefiere ser tratado por médicos conocidos, chapado a la antigua, hombre macizo, no le asusta el dolor de la recuperación lenta y a unos cuantos cuchillos… — No todo era mentira, si bien eso de ser chapado a la antigüita era un concepto grosero, al Capo poco podía importarle que dijera su subordinado con tal de librarlo de este momento. Moretti asentía con la cabeza a cada cosa que decía su subordinado, aunque la verdad le tenía miedo a las agujas como cualquier crío.

Ryohei frunció el entrecejo y miro al Don — Hn, ya entiendo ¿Chapado a la antigua? — el Don afirmaba con fuerza aún ignorando el dolor de su cuello, alegre por que aparentemente se desharía de él. — ¡Yosh! No se preocupe, vengo preparado para estos casos también — y la sonrisa del hombre herido se esfumo como todas sus esperanzas. Si lo otro era malo, esto era peor.

— ¿Qué? — logro preguntar con un hilo de voz, atemorizado.

— ¡Oi, _minna_! Traigan el equipo, ¡esta vez todo será extremadamente manual! — llamo de pronto, dirigiéndose al grupo de gente que lo había acompañado hasta ese lugar, ignorando la cara de súplica que tenía el señor mientras sus subordinados ya no sabían que más hacer a excepción de darse de topes con una pared..

Aparecieron un par de mellizos (parecían, solamente) de pronto. Un joven y una chica, vestidos magníficamente de negro pero con bandas amarillas en los brazos indicando su afiliación al escuadrón médico del guardián del Sol. Ambos con sendos maletines.

— Estamos listos, señor — dijeron al unisonó.

La gente de Moretti seguía sin reaccionar.

— Son mis extremos ayudantes. — los presento — Siempre venimos preparados para cualquier contingencia o cualquier petición del paciente — sonrió mientras se quitaba el saco y se doblaba sus mangas de la camisa amarilla que traía. Los dos chicos se encargaron de sacar el equipo dentro de los maletines y también de retirar a la gente del lugar, para dejarle espacio a su Jefe y a la mano derecha del Don solamente.

El Don parecía recobrar su sentido y volvió a gritar. Nadie podía culparlo al ver la cantidad de utensilios médicos dispuestos tan cercamente del guardián. Y esos dos chavales se veían tan… tan inexpertos.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? — jadeo aterrorizado.

— No se preocupe, tenemos que revisar su condición. Dado caso que tendremos que hacerlo de manera manual, lo más posible que requiera inmediata atención lo haremos aquí y después lo trasladaremos al Hospital más cercano. —

— ¡No...! — chilló.

— ¡Si...! No se preocupe. Es un hospital bajo la protección de Vongola, no correrá ningún extremo riesgo —

Incapaz de hacer más, la mano derecha de Moretti se puso a rezar y encomendar a su Jefe a todos los santos habidos y por haber.

— Hinata-kun, ya sabes que hacer — ordeno Ryohei ignorando a las suplicas del Don. — Bianca-chan, por favor —

A sus órdenes, el chico llamado Hinata comenzó a ayudar a Ryohei a quitar los anillos y demás adornos o ropa ajustada del hombre mientras Bianca, la joven, estaba lista para tomar un dictado.

— ¿Esta seguro de lo que hace? — pregunto nervioso Franco, el mano derecha.

— ¿Qué? Oh, si. — decía distraídamente el peliblanco. Entonces comenzó a indicarle a Bianca el nombre del hombre, su edad, familia, antecedentes médicos que tenía conocimiento y a preguntar qué clase de alergias o enfermedades tenía, a que era alérgico. Embobado y fácilmente dejándose distraer, el gran capo respondía. No tardaron en tomarle la presión y temperatura. A medir sus signos vitales. A causa del shock y la adrenalina, seguía aparentemente inmune al dolor y era fácil platicar con él. Además que eso de conseguir guiar una conversación a su antojo parecía ser cosa de sangre en los Sasagawa, pues les era natural.

— ¿Le duele aquí? — pregunto de pronto Ryohei al alzar el pantalón desgarrado de la pierna derecha y ver que en esa extremidad ya había una mancha roja. Tras ver la cara de dolor que tuvo el señor siguió — ¿Puede moverla? — tampoco. Volteó a ver a Bianca — Se presenta enrojecimiento en la zona afectada, la hinchazón a dado paso, se presenta dolor al mover en la zona y el paciente es incapaz de mover el miembro. Fractura cerrada debido a golpe directo — frunció un poco el cejo — quizás oblicua, no hay daño en venas ni arterias. Requiere cabestrillo. — Y así se la paso diagnosticando y revisando, mientras la chica tomaba apuntes en su carpeta y Hinata se encargaba de las cosas que Ryohei le decía como debían de ser, como el cabestrillo, la limpieza de cosas menores y poner gasas.

En cuanto a la gente de Moretti, incluyendo Franco, se quedaron embobados y perdidos entre tantos tecnicismos y la expresión seria y concentrada de Ryohei. No perdía concentración en lo suyo ni cuando otros agentes de su escuadrón venían a consultarlo o informarle sobre los detalles de la limpieza de la zona y aseguramiento del perímetro. El guardián del Sol se las apaño para atender ambas situaciones.

— ¿Puede mover sus manos bien? ¿Cuenta con sensibilidad en los dedos? — preguntaba Ryohei mientras cortaba el hilo que uso para coser una herida en la cabeza del hombre quién seguía algo distraído. Hinata ya le había puesto un collarín y a lo lejos se oía una ambulancia llegar.

— No lo sé, creo que sí… Siento rara las manos, no siento bien los dedos…—

Ryohei no dijo nada y en cuanto llegaron los paramédicos, cargaron al Don a la camilla. El guardián se acerco entonces a Bianca con cautela. — Posible lesión medular incompleta por trauma… —

— ¿Qué? — grito asustado Franco quién alcanzo a oírlo. Su jefe no lo oyó por que era metido a la ambulancia con Hinata dando indicaciones a los paramédicos. — ¿Quiere decir que él? — temía que su jefe no pudiera caminar o algo así y entonces... entonces...

Ryohei le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes extremas que casi lo tumban de bruces — No es tan grave, es una lesión cervical de las vertebras C7 y T1 — al ver que el hombre no entendía nada, continuo — Puede generar un problema en los brazos, pero es posible que los mueva aunque quizás tenga problemas con la destreza en las manos o los dedos. Es solo una suposición, tengo que realizar los exámenes completos, quizás solo se trate aún el shock y la desorientación. Es un hombre recio y si bien tiene incluso en algunas fracturas, no tiene daños internos de consideración. Necesitará mucho descanso y rehabilitación. Vongola tiene los mejores especialistas para ello, un viejo maestro mío trabaja en el área de traumatología y una amiga mía de la carrera está en un proyecto con células madres para curar la parálisis. ¡Así que no hay nada que temer! —

El hombre seguía de piedra ante todas las cosas que decía Ryohei, incapaz de responder y menos cuando Ryohei siguió explicando un montón de estudios con nombres raros y complicados en cuanto a la rehabilitación y blablablah, hasta que el quejido de su querido jefe desde la ambulancia lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿No le dará algún tranquilizante, sedante… o algo? —

Ryohei se extraño — ¿No qué a la vieja escuela? Ellos no necesitan eso, ¡hombres extremos no necesitan cosas como esa para soportar el dolor! —

_Ops._

— Sasagawa-san, la ambulancia se va ¿Quién acompañara al Señor Moretti? — grito Hinata.

— Iré yo personalmente. Ustedes dedíquense a los demás heridos que siguen aquí —

Sin salir completamente de su sopor, Franco reacciono apenas cuando la ambulancia se disponía a irse.

- Quién lo diría... hasta parece Doctor... ja ja ja... ¿Qué? – pregunto incomodo cuando noto la severa mirada que le lanzaba Bianca que seguía allí a su lado.

Ella suspiro hastiada — No parece, _ES_ Doctor — respondió con mordacidad.

— ¿Ah? —

— Matriculado, con licencia y varios años de experiencia. En verdad, ¿que creen que no sabe lo que hace? — bufo indignada.

— ¿Qué clase de persona creen que iba a tener Vongola como Jefe del Departamento de Área Médica de la familia? Francamente… — decía igual de molesto Hinata.

Y nuevamente —¿Ah?—

**°O°O°O°O°**

Todos tenían problemas para enfrentarse a la difícil y agotadora rutina de los estudios y la vida mafiosa. Si bien ninguno se rindió en todo el significado de la palabra, no vieron muy viable el seguir sus estudios y balancear sus demás deberes. Todos a excepción de uno.

Ryohei era idiota. Y él mismo lo sabía. Nunca había sido el más brillante a pesar de ser el Guardián del Sol (ironías de la vida, ja), pero precisamente siempre tenía esa leve chispa que incendiaba todo a su alrededor, esa chispa era su gran voluntad y tenacidad extrema para afrontar los problemas y encontrar soluciones. Su determinación fue la de hacer lo mejor para su familia y eso significaba, en que él tenía que ser mejor en medida de lo posible. Y si, eso implicaba mejorar en sus estudios. No iba a dejar que las malas habladurías a causa de él afectaran a sus seres queridos y la mejor forma de callar las malas lenguas, en lugar que hacerlo con los puños, fue hacerlo con los hechos.

Sabía a qué se enfrentaba una vez tomada su decisión, pero esa era su _última voluntad_.

Sufrió dolores de cabeza, cansancio (si, incluso él), la fatiga, el estrés, malos días y peores ratos y que a pesar de que se diera de golpes en la cabeza con gruesos y pesadísimos volúmenes de Medicina a causa de la desesperación, las palabras no se le iban a quedar grabadas en la mente. Incluso aunque se quedara dormido a mitad de hacer un reporte y terminara babeando el pobre ejemplar.

Era aquí cuando Kyoko aparecía para cubrirle con una manta, quién procuraba que comiera lo mejor posible, recordarle sobre algunos horarios y los sitios donde le correspondía hacer sus practicas. También Hana, luego torciendo la boca pero aún así ella se encargo que entregara los trabajos indicados a las personas correctas, quién invertía horas de estudio con él y tuviera que recordarle cuando y donde eran sus benditos exámenes. Así fue como Ryohei no se rindió y siguió con sus estudios de Medicina. No el mejor de la Universidad, de la generación y ni de la clase, pero su determinación le hizo ganarse el cariño y respeto no solo de Vongola, sino también de aquellos colegas y pacientes suyos que supieron inspirarse por su gran determinación. Algunas veces no se sabía si el Área indicada de Ryohei era la Médica o quizás sería mejor en Relaciones Publicas, debido a la gran cantidad de personas bien ubicadas que llego a conocer.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Franco seguía con un palmo de narices, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado por subestimar al Guardián del Sol. Entonces le vino a la mente una frase:

_La calidad nunca es un accidente; siempre es el resultado de un esfuerzo de la inteligencia._

¿El rumor?

El único miembro de Vongola con Titulo Universitario era el Guardián del Sol...  
¡Ah! ¡Y en vías de una Maestría...!

* * *

No es imposible ¿verdad?  
¡Por qué Ryohei no merece ser subestimado!

Quedo muy burdo lo de los primeros auxilios, la verdad no tengo mucha idea al respecto, es una idea general sobre cosas que he leído al respecto. Y luego mi fobia a la sangre... uhm...

¿Review :')?


	6. Sobre el amor de una madre (Gokudera)

**DICERIA**

Quiero una galleta…  
Merezco una~

Xtra Long Chapter  
Este peliblanco lo merece.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos.** **°O°**

_La Dama de Blanco_

Para este rumor, hay que partir de una leyenda urbana.

Se dice que en las oscuras calles italianas, cuando las preciosas noches son iluminadas solamente por la Luna Llena, en algún viejo suburbio de la gran ciudad, se puede escuchar una hermosa melodía tocada en piano que es tan bella pero tan, tan triste, que te parte el corazón; como si fuese una corrupta magia, te hace recordar mejores tiempos y otras dichas, que te hunde en la miseria actual como la del abandonado barrio que es ahora ese sitio. Una mala partitura que te deprime.

Muchos dicen que se trata de la presencia de la _Dama de Blanco_. Una triste mujer que aún llora por el triste final de su amor y la separación de su hijo amado. Ahogada aún en su dolencia porque la vida fue injusta con su bondad y solo puede encontrar consuelo en su música. Desahogando su tristeza, compartiendo y transmitiendo su dolor a todo aquel que escuche su música, quedando hundido en su propio sufrimiento. Como una magia insana y contagiosa que utiliza para no dejar morir el recuerdo de su desafortunado amor y su protesta contra el amargo destino que tuvo. Quejándose aún de su mala vida.

No se supo de donde o con quién había surgido el rumor y de lo rápido que se había propagado. Si bien, incluso la gran mayoría de creyentes en este cuento jamás había escuchado ninguna dulce y triste melodía misteriosa por las noches, o quienes incluso la habían llegado a oír alguna fortuita ocasión, aseveraban que ya tenía muchos años de no volverse a escuchar ese bienaventurado piano, pero la fantasmagórica y errante criatura seguía vigente como siempre en la mente de todos. El hecho es que la figura de blanco, se había convertido en referencia para criticar a todas aquellas desafortunadas mujeres que les iba mal en el amor o como lección para las jóvenes enamoradizas, de no errar sus pasos con quién andaban. Como recordatorio a las jóvenes madres de no descuidar a sus bebés. Había tomado tantos significados tras el tiempo, pero todos anclados en la desfortuna y abandono, toda la desgracia que puede traerte la maternidad, el amor prohibido y el fracaso.

"No vayas a terminar como la _Dama de Blanco_…" decían las personas. No vayas a terminar estando sola, traicionada y rencorosa, era el significado que le daban las viejas comadronas.

Pero en cuanto a la mafia, con menos dramatismos y sensibilidad o miedo, la Dama de Blanco tenía nombre y origen, cuando menos, lo tuvo mejor dicho. Mientras en la vida pública la _Dama de Blanco_ era referencia de tristeza y amargura, la mafia lo tomaba con burla y desapego. Como algo insignificante y burdo. Hasta con indiferencia.

Lavina había trascendido por su belleza y su talento, pero lo fue más por su abrupto final. No se conocían los detalles pero ni falta hicieron pues justamente dieron origen a jugosos chismes, infundados sobre lo que fue su fatal destino. Eso y que había dado a luz a un hijo sano y fuerte. El morbo y la curiosidad sacando lo _mejor_ de muchas personas, como siempre. ¿Qué había sido de ese retoño? Muchos quisieron saber, al tenerse en cuenta de las habladurías que la preciosa dama se había involucrado con un capo.

Ah, pero eso ella se lo llevo a la tumba.

No faltaban opiniones o respuestas a que tal jovencito andaría por allí, su desconocido destino era tema de conversación cuando no había más que criticar, ni juegos de las Grandes Ligas que ver y aparentemente nada nuevo que contar sobre las excentricidades de Vongola. Así que algunos opinaban, que él hijo perdido de la antigua pianista, podría ser aquel actor famoso de Hollywood tan atractivo y talentoso, pues su edad coincidía con la de aquel niño, sin mencionar de su turbio y escondido pasado que protegía esa celebridad celosamente. Otros aseguraban que era el hijo del Comandante de Policía, quién lo había adoptado; francamente una ironía del destino que a muchos se les antojaba. Otros aludían que era ese prodigioso novicio de la capilla, que con su dulce sonrisa ayudaba a todos en la caridad. Incluso se sospechaba del joven heredero a una familia mafiosa de la Toscana, que se sabía en secreto a voces que era hijo ilegitimo del Don, pero era tan prometedor y sagaz que no importaba mucho su origen. En fin que mil y un sospechosos.

Todo parecía indicar que así seguiría la vida como hasta ahora. El populacho contando aún con el relato de la Dama de Blanco, penando aún tras su muerte y tocando el piano para compartir su desdicha y, dentro de la Mafia, entreteniéndose por el incierto destino que tuvo el hijo de Lavina. Todo para su mera diversión. Hasta que un día se cimbraron los nervios tanto de uno como otro sector, pues se comenzó a decir, para asombro y turbación de muchos, que la Dama de Blanco había vuelto a aparecer tocando esa triste música…

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y no sabía si era por el frío de perros que hacía a esas horas en la calle o por los nervios que tenía de ser descubierto. Se froto nerviosamente las manos y miraba asustado a todos lados.

— Esto está mal — de pronto dijo el muchachito, quizás 13 o 14 años a lo mucho mientras miraba el vaho de su aliento al hablar.

— No me jodas con eso ahora. Ya estamos aquí. — respondió otro chico de su edad que estaba quitando unas viejas tablas que cerraban una puerta de un viejo y abandonado edificio, en aquella sola y oscura calle italiana, de un barrio de mala muerte que en años muy lejanos destiló vida y glamur. — ¿No que muy valiente? Che, y te quejas del marica de Otto —

— ¡Eh! Qué no he dicho que sea marica, he dicho que es un creído que es otra cosa muy diferente. —

— Si fueras el hijo de _papi_, actuarias igual que él creyendo que el mundo no te merece — decía mientras lograba arrancar otra tabla y el polvo los hacía toser.

— No es que no crea que el mundo no me merezca — intervino otra voz que los dejos helados — Pero francamente puedo decir que yo no merezco estar aquí justo ahora, cuando menos. —

— ¡Jo-joven Otto! — gimió asustado el chico nervioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — rezongo el otro aún con la madera en las manos.

— Mi trabajo, supervisando a mi gente y evitando que se metan en problemas. ¿A que saben que esta parte de la ciudad está prohibida para varias Familias? Es propiedad de Vongola y está prohibido andar metiéndose donde no les llaman. ¿Qué es lo que buscan de todos modos? — de pronto volteo a ver al más joven de ellos, que era el chico nervioso — ¿Dejar en mal nombre a nuestra Familia por andar invadiendo propiedad privada, Eh, Gio? Porque si los pillan aquí, por _ti_ pensaran mal de nuestra casa — regaño. — Tu padre, como mano derecha del mío, no estará complacido de esto. —

— Déjalo ya, yo lo obligue. — Intervino el otro muchacho — Y deja de estar dándote tus aires, no estás en tu casa para darte esa importancia de señorito y yo no soy uno de sus hombres como para que me digas que o no hacer —

— ¡No! Es mi responsabilidad también — grito de pronto Gio, ofendido — Yo vine por mi propia voluntad, Marco. Lo siento mucho, joven Otto, no fue mi intención pero no pude evitar acompañar a Marco en esto. —

— Y bueno pues, ¿que se traen como para que tengan que hacerlo a estas horas de la noche, con este maldito frío y en terreno prohibido? — pregunto de malas Otto. — Qué a ti he de recordarte que nuevamente te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso. Una cosa es que seas amigo de Gio y otra muy diferente que te creas con derecho de andar inmiscuyéndote en asuntos de la Mafia, Marco — aseveró molesto.

Marco torció la boca y siguió quitando tablas y buscando como entrar entre los agujeros de la fachada. — Como si me importaran sus mugrosos asuntos de la Mafia, esto es personal, solo fue mera coincidencia y por eso le pedí a Gio algo de ayuda —

— ¿Sobre qué? — sonó molesto Otto.

— La dama de Blanco — respondió Gio.

— ¿No me digan que en verdad creen esas patrañas? —

— ¿Tú no? — Pregunto con astucia Marco – Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quién nos contó la historia y él que más empatía le encontró a la desdichada mujer. — arqueó una ceja.

— Cierra la boca. De todos modos ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este lugar? —

— Bueno pues, creemos que aquí es donde se aparece —

— ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? — pregunto Otto al ver a Gio tras su respuesta.

— Mi abuelo lo dice — respondió Marco ya desde dentro del lugar y asomando la cabeza por el hueco por donde había pasado antes.

— ¿Eh? —

— Porqué aquí es donde ella trabajaba... Ella, Lavina… Mi abuelo me lo contó. —

Otto quedó asombrado ante ese comentario.

— Y… y si hubiese sido así… ¿Qué quieres comprobar al estar aquí? ¿Saber sí es cierto que su alma en pena esta por aquí aún llorando por su triste vida? ¿O qué? —

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! — Respondió molesto Marco haciendo brincar y retroceder a Otto — ¡Yo he venido aquí a demostrar todo lo contrario, que esas son solo farsas! Qué todo eso que se cuenta es mentira, yo he venido a desenmascarar al maldito que cree que es divertido haciendo pasar por otro y andar avivando chismes estúpidos sobre gente buena — y con eso, se fue a paso firme entre la penumbra del viejo edificio.

Otto miro desconcertado a Gio en busca de respuestas.

Y resulta que, primeramente, tanto Otto como Gio pertenecían a una modesta pero antigua familia mafiosa de esa parte de Italia. Otto era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria, como hijo único del Don mientras que Gio era el hijo de la mano derecha de tal capo. Ese nexo los hizo relativamente amigos en algún grado de confianza aceptable. Gio le debía respeto a Otto y le tocaba ver por su protección, incluso llego a desarrollar cierta estima por él aun cuando fuera difícil con el pesado carácter que tenía el señorito. Sin embargo, el mejor amigo de Gio era Marco en realidad, un chico que conoció en el Colegio y que con un carácter similar a Otto, eran difíciles de congeniar estos dos poniendo a veces en aprietos al pobre Gio. Entre riñas y juegos se llevaban a sobremanera, que incluso un día, Otto –quién a su vez le habían contado- les explico el origen y significado de la historia de la famosa _Dama de Blanco, _la versión mafiosa_._

Pues si bien era una leyenda urbana a la cual nunca le habían prestado la suficiente atención, una vez conociendo que era basado en una persona real con un verdadero final trágico, les dio de que pensar al trío. Para Otto era especial, pues le recordaba su difunta madre la cual quiso mucho pero perdió a muy joven edad; no es que él pensara que su padre fuera un mal hombre pero su madre mereció un mejor trato al que él le dio en vida. La melancolía de la música de la Dama de Blanco la hacía sentirse mal por su madre, ¿su madre también se sentiría desdichada por su amor?. En cuanto a Marco, bueno él… el asunto fue un parte aguas. Su abuelo, un viejo taciturno y necio, pero de buen corazón, comenzó a desmejorar en su salud. Rara vez tuvo una charla con él, era muy reservado. Y a pesar del terco y rebelde chico a punto de llegar a la adolescencia que era, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. No supo cuando ni como exactamente le comento la historia de Otto sobre la dama de blanco y BAM, por poco fue golpeado por el bastón de su viejito. Estaba enfadado y muy molesto, como si lo hubiera ofendido. Pero sobre todo, indignado y acongojado. Su abuelo no era de tales expresiones y le dolió. Tras la impresión inicial, su abuelo le comento sobre su vida. Las pláticas que nunca habían tenido en toda su vida se habían saldado con esta charla.

Su viejo le confesó que hacía muchos años trabajó en aquel barrio sucio y abandonado de la ciudad donde se decía que se aparecía tal fantasma de blanco, cuando antes era toda una zona importante, lleno de gente rica e importante, con casinos, bares, exclusivos restaurantes y demás. Él era un simple bartender, pero muy bueno en lo que hacía. En su trabajo conoció a gente de toda clase y así fue cómo conoció a la famosa Lavina cuando aún era una jovencita que simplemente un día pidió trabajo allí, alegando saber tocar un poco el piano. Su destreza impresiono a todos y no tardo en convertirse en la estrella principal del lugar. Oh, pobre de ella, su abuelo le confeso que la trato como a otro de sus hijos –pues su abuelo le dijo que Lavina rondaba la edad de algunos de sus tíos en ese entonces -, y de hecho en aquel viejo negocio muchos veían por ella como su pequeña damita, la hija, la hermana, la princesita, todos la querían como si fuesen una gran familia. Así fue como le contó su desafortunado primer y único amor de Lavina, su triste final y el destino de esa criatura que dio a luz.

_— Recuerdo cuando vi al crío — le narraba su abuelo — igual a ella, que bendición. Sus ojos… su cabello… Fue una decisión difícil y sorpresiva por parte de ella cuando decidió entregárselo al padre, poco pudimos comprender pero decía ella que era por la seguridad del niño. Nos partió el corazón verlo convertido en otro heredero de la mafia, cubriendo el pequeño desliz del padre y haciéndolo pasar como legitimo. El niño no pudo volver a su madre, ignorante de la verdad y apenas visitado unas cuantas veces por ella. No pudimos hacer nada… —_

_El chico vio el dolor en sus ojos y la frustración en sus puños. Su abuelo era hosco, pero de gran corazón. Eso debió ser muy triste. Lo oyó suspirar nuevamente._

_— Ella parecía conforme con eso. Si no fuera porque la vida de ella se desmorono: dejo de tocar el piano, su salud empeoro y tenía que ver a escondidas a su hijo, desde la distancia. Nuestra pequeña Lavina se le iba la vida poco a poco. Hasta que pues... el accidente...—_

_— Tuvimos poco contacto con el niño a excepción de las fotos que Lavina tuvo de él. Se veía que era un pequeño desastre, con fuerte carácter. Pero tras el accidente no volvimos a saber de él, de su padre o esa familia. Quizás a excepción que un día el niño desapareció… Habíamos jurado velar por el niño lo mejor que pudiéramos, pero tras su desaparición todos sentimos en verdad la pérdida de Lavina, su hijo era lo único que nos quedaba y nunca supimos más de él. —_

_— Y después toda esa basura de la Dama de Blanco... ¡No, claro que no! Esa es una blasfemia. Lavina no estaría penando y sufriendo de este modo, no señor. No Lavina. Ella tenía un corazón de oro, no es posible que ella sea tal cosa… No nuestra pequeña Lavina — se lamentaba el anciano._

Desde entonces, su abuelo se había vuelto más reservado y compungido, había decaído incluso en su salud. Marco podía entender por qué, todas las cosas que se decían sobre la Dama de Blanco quizás pudieran ser ciertas pero no le hacían justicia todas esas vejaciones sobre que era un alma en pena, rencorosa y amargada.

Lo peor fue que de un momento a otro los rumores sobre su regreso habían ensimismado más a su abuelo y por ende lo habían sulfurado a él. Fantasma o no, alguien debía de estar haciendo una muy mala broma, manchando la memoria de una buena persona y Marco no podía tolerar ese asunto más, no viendo también a su abuelo ver hecho pedazos la imagen que tenía de la que alguna vez trato como su hija y la que no pudo proteger a ella ni a su bebé.

Así fue como pidió apoyo a Gio en esta noche para desenmascarar al culpable. Eso fue lo que le contó a grandes rasgos Gio a Otto mientras se metían en aquel viejo edificio abandonado en busca de pruebas y capturar al horrible bromista.

— ¿Y qué tal si no es un bromista? ¿Qué tal… si la Dama de Blanco en verdad es eso, una mujer en pena…? — pregunto en voz baja Otto. Aunque no con miedo a lo paranormal, incluso sonaba esperanzado en esa verdad. Otto le dolía pensar que quizás su madre también sufriera tras su muerte por su destino como esposa de un hombre mafioso. Pero imaginar que si la Dama de Blanco era todo menos un alma en pena y rencorosa, era como si su propia madre también no lo fuera.

— Fantasma o no… quiero averiguarlo y decirle esa verdad a mi viejo — respondía en voz baja Marco.

— Oigan… ¿Qué es eso?...— pregunto nervioso de pronto Gio. Los tres guardaron silencio y aguzaron más el oído. Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ni el resoplar del aire frío de la noche ni el crujir de la madera, solo sus respiraciones que parecían acelerarse y entonces… una simple y sencilla nota musical que rompió ese silencio y les heló la sangre de lo sorpresivo que fue. Tragaron saliva y trataron de ver de dónde vino ese ruido. Entonces otra tecla de algún piano en ese lugar volvió a sonar. Una dos tres teclas más en acorde…

Marco trago saliva y fue directo a donde venía ese ruido, dándose de tumbos por el lugar con las maderas y la basura regada, la luz de la Luna Llena filtrándose por las ranuras de las tablas tapando las ventanas o por los huecos en el viejo techo a punto de colapsar. Su miedo se transformo en enojo e indignación, listo para pillar al malhechor cuando de pronto... las simples teclas tocadas una a una con lentitud y al azar fueron volviéndose complejas, los sonidos formaron una melodía encantadora que lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a su meta, más allá de un viejo muro que lo separaba de la sala principal donde debería estar ese piano.

Marco nunca había escuchado o puesto atención a la música de piano, quizás escucho un poco después de el asunto de Lavina y su abuelo. Pero nunca, jamás, había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa y cautivadora. Le sosegaba el alma e incluso había olvidado su enfado y su miedo, se quedo allí clavado en el piso escuchando la bella melodía.

La música de la dama de Blanco se decía, te hacía hundirte en la tristeza para compartir su desdicha con el mundo. Entonces… ¡Está no era la dama de Blanco! No había forma que tal melodía pudiera hundirte en la depresión cuando sentías esa calidez en el pecho. ¿O quizás fuera el caso… que en verdad se tratara de la Dama de Blanco? La verdadera Lavina, la que su abuelo decía que era un alma tan dulce y caritativa. ¡La que no podía desear mal a pesar de su propio dolor!

Gio y Otto llegaron a paso lento con él, también prendados de la beldad de la música en sus oídos. Otto estaba conmovido por decir poco. Reconoció la música como una canción de cuna que su madre le tarareaba por las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Lo que transmitía la música eran las dulces y hermosas emociones de una madre para su hijo. Para el mundo. Otto compartió momentáneamente el enojo de Marco ante la injusticia que el mundo ignorante le hacía a la memoria de Lavina. Sin saber cómo, fue él quien con decisión acorto esa brecha que separaba a los chicos de aquel misterioso pianista, corrió saltando los pocos obstáculos y se asomo por el gran boquete de la roída pared que no los dejaba ver la otra habitación y su corazón se detuvo de la impresión al ver que...

No había nadie.

La luz de Luna Llena iluminaba como un perfecto reflector aquel vació lugar donde yacía un abandonado y polvoriento piano, luciendo como si nadie lo hubiera tocado en muchos años. Ni pisadas, ni huellas o alguna seña de que alguien hubiera estado allí hace solo un segundo… y aún en el aire se mantenía las notas haciendo eco por el lugar.

— Mierda — escucho Otto decir a Marco de pronto y volteo a verlo. Marco estaba congelado en su lugar, pálido y mirando un punto en la nada aparentemente y entonces un THUD, Gio acababa de desmayarse allí.

— ¿Qué? —

— Creo que acabamos de ver a Lavina — fue lo único que respondió como bobo Marco señalando lo que a Otto pareció una sombra blanca perderse entre la pared.

— Mierda… — repitió Otto también a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

En cuanto a las apuestas sobre quién podía ser el perdido hijo de Lavina, los más osados y descabellados, aseveraban sin fundamento alguno, salvo la simple corazonada, que la mano derecha del respetable Decimo Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, era seguro cuando menos, estar relacionado en algún grado de parentesco con Lavina.

Fue entonces que surgió el curioso rumor de que él, con lo prodigioso e intelectual que era en varias áreas a pesar de su juventud, que incluso podría ser un talentoso músico. Aunque alguien de su talante, con poca paciencia, mal humor, rudos modos, gran y grosera boca, gruñón, de poca sensibilidad y dedos llenos de anillos y cicatrices, reducía a mínima esta descabellada idea. No encuadraba en la imagen del talentoso y sensible pianista que uno esperaba. Pero eso era lo divertido del asunto para todos, era como un mal chiste. Además que nadie estaba en sus cabales para preguntarle de frente al Guardián de la Tormenta, con lo demasiado reclusivo que era ante su propia vida privada y la muy poca paciencia que tenía para tratar de esos temas, incluso dentro de la misma Vongola.

Por eso... seguía siendo un rumor. Aunque algunos descubrieron que no era tan bizarro como se pensaba...

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? — pregunto extrañado el padre de Otto cuando vio a su hijo y a su amigo, Gio, muy callados y pensativos desde hace unos días. Estaban en una recepción casual con varias familias mafiosas en un ambiente tranquilo, esposas e hijos, algunos amigos cercanos incluso habían asistido a esa celebración, así que los dos críos habían asistido acompañando a sus respectivos padres naturalmente.

— Parece como si se les hubiese aparecido un fantasma — bromeo el padre de Gio tras un sorbo a su bebida. Cuando ambos chicos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo como si les hubiera leído la mente, ambos padres se consternaron más — No me jodan ¿qué han estado haciendo? — pregunto contrariado.

— La Dama de Blanco, si… otra vez… — se escucho de repente hablar entre una charla un par de mesas allá, ambos chicos voltearon la cabeza como resorte ante esa mención con tal sincronización que ambos padres se asustaron — Han dicho que ha vuelto a aparecer, la gente dice que la ha vuelto a escuchar… —

— Que miedo… — gimió una dama de compañía. — De niña siempre me habían contado la triste historia de la mujer amargada esa… —

— ¡No fue una mujer amargada! — de pronto grito alguien. Y ese alguien había sido Otto. Para asombro de todos… y de él mismo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había abierto la boca y tenía la atención de todos en el Salón.

— Otto — llamo su padre serio — Disculpate con… —

— Pero es verdad, la Dama de Blanco no es ninguna mujer desconsolada como dicen — hablo ahora Gio poniéndose de pie también.

— Suficiente, ustedes dos… —

— No, déjelos hablar por favor. Quiero escucharlos. — Intervino una sosegada voz. El padre de Otto solo asintió con respeto y sumisión al ver que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Vongola Decimo quién había aceptado asistir también a la reunión y la concurrencia había sucumbido al total silencio. Tsuna le dirigió una amable sonrisa al par de chicos que también se habían quedado anonadados al estar en la presencia de tal respetado hombre. — No estoy muy familiarizado con la historia, pero por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes no están de acuerdo con lo que se dice ¿No es así? —

— No, claro que no — se armo de valor Otto. Gio vio con respeto a su amigo al ver sacar esa casta como futuro líder de familia. — Lo que se dice de ella es una gran mentira, es muy cobarde lo que hacen en memoria de aquella persona. ¡Me parece denigrante! ¡N-no es justo! La señorita Lavina no merece tales insultos — protesto

El padre de Otto veía admirado a su hijo. Ni el mismo sería tan franco y valiente frente al joven Vongola, pero su hijo no dudaba en expresarse.

— Oh — Tsuna ladeo su cabeza mientras analizaba al par de chicos frente a él, como sopesando sus palabras — ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu opinión? —

— La escuchamos — intervino entonces Gio aunque con menos vehemencia que su amigo — La otra noche, cuando había Luna Llena, oímos el piano… su música… era... era —

— Era una música preciosa… pero no era la clase de música que una persona amargada tocaría. Era… cálida, era como el canto de una madre a su hijo, aquella que siempre te dice que siempre está contigo cuidándote. ¿Qué clase de madre renegaría de sus hijos? – cuestiono Otto, entonces comenzaron los cuchicheos y rumores entre los invitados. — Por lo menos es la impresión que nos dio. Bueno, habría que ser muy idiota como para no darse cuenta al escuchar la música y no entender que quiere transmitir quién la toca… — hubo más rumores incómodos alrededor ante esa ofensa. Tsuna sonrió indulgentemente, divertido por el comentario.

— Si, te comprendo. También yo he creído escucharla. No hay forma en que música tan bella pueda ser tocada por una acongojada alma. — Sonrió — Quizás por fin podrán hacerle justicia a su memoria, como dices. Quizás simplemente, ahora ella ha encontrado una razón para ser feliz, quién sabe. Mi señor — se dirigió Tsuna ahora al padre de Otto — Tiene un hijo muy valiente y honesto, estoy seguro que en un futuro seré yo el honrado en hablar con él nuevamente — Otto se ruborizo y su padre apenas atino a dar las gracias. Tsuna le dio una palmadita al hombro a Gio y una inclinación con la cabeza, también reconociendo su labor. — Oh, cierto — decía antes de retirarse y volteando a verlos — De pura casualidad ¿Ustedes si pudieron ver a la Dama de Blanco? Yo no he sido capaz de verla, solo oírla —

— N-no, me temo que no… —

— Si, una lástima — comento Tsuna. — Con su permiso. Gokudera — llamo entonces y salido de la nada apareció un peliblanco a sus completas órdenes y a su lado como escolta — Es hora de irnos a casa —

Asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole a su jefe que el coche estaba ya esperándolos. Gokudera entonces volteo levemente a despedirse también de Otto y Gio con un breve gesto que fue suficiente para dejar a ambos chicos hechos piedra en su lugar con las bocas abiertas. Se voltearon a ver el uno al otro aún con los ojos como platos.

¿Podría ser qué él…?

— Ne, Gokudera — llamaba Tsuna en cuanto subían en la limosina de regreso a casa.

— Si, Juudaime —

— ¿Tu has visto a la Dama de Blanco? —

— No, no la he visto, Juudaime —

— Me lo imagine — sonrió.

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Marco se sentía bastante bien a pesar del frío que seguía haciendo. Estaba sentado en una vieja banca frente a ese viejo edificio y a su lado yacía su abuelo, bien abrigado y con una expresión de bienestar que no tenía tiempo de no verla en él. Esa bendita noche había sido rara rarísima. Pero de algo estaba seguro y es que su abuelo le creería, con eso le bastaba… por ahora. La gente comenzaba a escuchar nuevamente la música de la dama de blanco pero reaccionando ahora a su gentil amor. Tardaría tiempo en desecharse la ridícula idea de su amargura y desdicha. La Dama de Blanco sería un ejemplo de amor maternal y entrega total.

Pero por ahora… Ah, allí estaba. La música comenzaba con su magia que sonaba tan suave pero tan nítida que podía filtrarse por las paredes y escucharse a varias calles, tenía un efecto extraño y fantasmagórico aún así. No era normal su reverberación. Aunque incluso el barrio parecía haberse vuelto más ameno aún con todo y su abandono y oscuridad. Pues un alma gentil y cariñosa se hallaba entre sus calles.

Su abuelo oía la música complacido, incluso cerrando los ojos y evocando buenos recuerdos. Era la primera vez que conseguía sacar a su viejito de la casa y su salud parecía improvisar. Paso un muy largo rato desde que la música dejo de sonar pero ellos dos seguían allí. Marco quería cerrar esa noche especial con algo que haría a su viejo compensar todos esos malos pesares de años atrás.

Ahora se habían ocultado en la oscuridad de una vieja marquesina cercana al famoso edificio. Entonces saliendo de quién sabe dónde, un joven hombre peliblanco con cigarro en mano apareció de entre las sombras. Lo vieron dar una última bocanada a su cigarro, cómo miro de reojo la vieja marquesina del lugar y sonrió sutilmente. Entonces… pareció darse cuenta que era observado. Volteo por donde se hallaban escondidos Marco y su abuelo, escrutando la zona y bajo la luz de luna, sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo esa mata de pelo blanquecino...

Afortunadamente sonó su celular y eso lo distrajo. No tardo en marcharse a paso rápido del lugar sin descubrir a sus vigilantes.

El abuelo de Marco no cabía de la sorpresa y la dicha ¿Podría ser? ¿El hijo de Lavina? Oh, bendito Dios. Su nieto le explico las sospechas que él junto con Otto y Gio tenían respecto a la identidad del guardián de la tormenta de Vongola. Su abuelo parecía haber encontrado consuelo al ver en la clase de hombre se había convertido el pequeño crío y que aparentemente conocía la verdad sobre su madre, haciéndole justicia y derrumbando esas malas habladurías con su música.

— Por cierto — dijo de pronto Gio, apenas un rato después de que se hubiera ido Gokudera del lugar y él y Otto decidieran hacerle una breve visita a Marco y su abuelo — Hay algo que he estado pensado últimamente... Digamos que el Señor Gokudera fue quién empezó con esto recientemente… ¿Entonces quién tocaba antes el piano? — los chicos se miraron extrañados. Buen punto.

De pronto empezó a sonar nuevamente música del recinto para asombro de los tres.

— El señor Gokudera ya no está aquí, se marcho hace rato — murmuro Marco un poco asustado.

— Ay no me jo… — no acabo de decir Otto al ver que se había aparecido una persona de blanco, que lograba verse en la entrada del local, una mujer… era una mujer...

— Mierda — balbuceo Marco como dejavú.

THUD

Gio había vuelto a desmayarse mientras Otto y Marco se quedaron de piedra. Valientemente echaron a correr arrastrando a un inconsciente Gio como almas que llevaba el Diablo.

El abuelo de Marco que seguía en la banca, olvidado por un trío de asustadizos críos, solo sonrió sin inmutarse de la presencia que seguía allí resplandeciendo en la sombra, entonces esa espectral mujer le sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves, Lavina? ¿Lo has visto como yo? Tu hijo es un hombre de bien, un hombre que te recuerda… Ya no hay nada que temer, él está bien. Ya no te preocupes, descansa ya… — susurro él con la voz un poco quebrada.

Lavina le hizo una leve reverencia y regreso al lugar. La música no tardo en sonar, alegre y viva, escuchándose más lejos y más fuerte. Compartiendo su dicha.

La mujer de blanco era una mujer que dio todo por la felicidad de su hijo. Una verdadera y amorosa madre.

Y así es como iba a ser recordada de ahora en adelante.

Aunque esa parte era más fácil de hacer creer que hacer entender a la gente que el Guardián de la Tormenta era un tipo con un alma sensible y de buenos sentimientos capaz de tocar el piano...

Pero era un trabajo que un trío de chicos, una vez hubiesen aceptado las cosas paranormales del mundo y dejar de temblar de miedo, estaban dispuestos a hacer ver al mundo...

* * *

Mi primera incursión a historias de... ¿suspenso? No será la última.  
Solo me pregunto... ¿Donde deje el humor?

Siguiente: Mukuro o Hibari... Ya les toca a ellos. Aunque quizás primero escriba algo random y repita algún personaje ya mencionado aquí. Y con menos palabras que este LOL

¿Comentarios?

¡Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3!


	7. Sobre la igualdad -de género-

**DICERIA**

Dormir es bueno para la salud mental. Es _en_ serio. Lo bueno que hay medicamento para eso. Lo malo, cuando no recuerdas donde lo dejaste ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° No son los dos sexos superiores o inferiores el uno al otro. Son, simplemente, distintos °O°**

Esto no es un rumor. Sea dicho de paso, es completamente cierto. Pero como el mundo sigue sin creerlo o darle el crédito debido, sigue siendo considerado un mero cuchicheo. Claro. Hasta que les pasa y nadie puede decir que no se les advirtió.

La nueva generación de Vongola al llegar al desprestigiado mundo de la mafia, fue un parteaguas. Nadie puede negar qué su físico, su carisma, sus costumbres, su poder e ideales pegan con tubo y nadie puede hacer nada para detenerlos.

Así que a muchos no les sorprendió algunas de sus nuevas políticas o ideas, entre las muchas reglas que ellos tenían impuestas entre sí, se encontrase la de Igualdad de Género. Si, esa conocida situación en la que hombres y mujeres son iguales no solo ante la ley, si no en oportunidad, respeto y obligaciones, entre otras cosas.

Si bien la Mafia se encontraba en épocas actuales en reformarse para adaptarse al mundo moderno y tratar de seguir trabajando sin llamar mucho la atención, dedicándose a lo suyo y actualizando patrones y estilos, modernizando equipos y usando nuevas tecnologías, aún batallaba con ese complejo asunto de diferencias y pesos entre hombres y mujeres. Con sus muy notorias y aplaudidas diferencias en las que una mujer podía llevaba las riendas de su familia, la gran mayoría de ellas usualmente aún batallaban por un poco más de respeto incluso de sus propios maridos o hijos.

¡Pero Ala!

Vongola fue uno de los anuncios que puso casi en una marquesina con luces parpadeantes en que ellos estaban de acuerdo con esa cuestión.

Más sorprendidos se vio el mundo cuando el mismo Decimo dijo que esa no fue iniciativa de él si no desde los tiempos del Octavo (Señas que no había progresado mucho el asunto, cough cough)

Una mujer era diferente a un hombre, pero no inferior. Pero hagan entender a algunos…

Vongola daba ejemplo de ello.

Por ejemplo, alli estaba la linda de Nora. Castaña, menuda, linda y siempre con la expresión de no rompo un plato. Enclenque la tildarían algunos, de poca cosa. ¿Su puesto? Chofer del Decimo.

Era una muñeca y muchos creerían que el Decimo la tenía por mero capricho. Pero Nora-chan (ella tenía cierta fijación por los sufijos nipones que algunas veces usaba su jefe y le encantaba que así la llamaran de cariño) era una maníaca al volante. Francamente era la equivalente a Yamamoto Takeshi tras el bat, solo que tras el volante. Así que no era raro que algunas veces con una sonrisa tiesa, un tono más o menos entre gentil y nervioso, uno solía decirle a ella "Maneja con cuidado, no más policías _por favor_" ella lo tomaba como cualquier broma. Pero era la mejor conductora que podrías encontrar, esa pequeña chica podía manejar la _modesta_ limosina en la cual solía viajar Tsuna -la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a La Bestia, el vehículo blindado de cierto presidente-; también esquivar retenes, salir bien librada de persecuciones, encontrar las rutas más seguras para no toparse con rabiosas fans, poseer un gran sentido de orientación y sin olvidar sus nociones de mecánica que le ayudaban a tener siempre listo el coche para su gran jefe ante cualquier contingencia.

También se encontraba la encargada del Área de Investigación Científica: mujer de mano dura y madre soltera, con dos lindos hijos a los cuales atender, que solía enfrascarse con profundos e interesantes debates con el Ex-Arcobaleno Verde en variadas ocasiones.

¡O de Danny! El asombroso y encantador encargado de las guarderías que tenía Vongola y CEDEF entre otros aliados, quién se encargaba de mantener seguros y felices a los infantes, nenes de peligrosos capos. Prefería sostener a niños entre sus manos que armas, llego a decir. Si bien su baja como oficial activo de un escuadrón de COMBUSIN fue una sorpresa, más lo fue al confesar su interés por la educación infantil. Tsuna no le negó la oportunidad de trabajo y no lo había decepcionado hasta ahora.

Pero muchos creían que la igualdad de género que defendía Vongola simplemente se encasillaba a algunos trabajos. Error.

**° O ° O ° O °**

Tsuna tenía algunos contratos de proveedores que revisar, algunas visitas que realizar a los cuarteles del Este, a un par de mafiosos que amena... cough, que atender, verificar que Lambo estuviese al pendiente de sus tareas y Yamamoto regresaría de EU en un par de horas y tenía deseos de darle la bienvenida, y todo eso antes de la cena, ¡Ah! y que Reborn no descubriera que aún no terminaba como dos o tres carpetas de archivos que revisar… y… ¿En que estaba?

¡BAM!

Todo su escritorio se cimbro cuando el hombre con el que estaba hablando (¿o lo estaba amenazando?) dio un golpe al mueble y algunos de sus papeles cayeron graciosamente al piso formando lindas piruetas en el aire. Y ese zumbido en su cabeza, ¿otra vez la migraña?

— ¡¿Me está escuchando Vongola?! —

'_Como quisiera que no_' se aguanto las ganas de decir Tsuna, pero solo sonrió afable — No, usted disculpe. Podría repetirme la última parte… — La sonrisa de niño bueno solía funcionar. Pero aparentemente hoy no. El tipo estaba demasiado cabreado. ¿Por qué? ¡Sabía que debía de haber puesto atención a lo que balbuceaba este Don!

¿Sería ahora muy grosero de su parte preguntar cuál era su nombre?

— ¡Quiero una disculpa, Vongola! Una muy grande a semejante afrenta y vejación que ha sufrido mi familia. ¡Nuestra honra! — amenazaba con un dedo arriba y arrojando saliva al vociferar.

Uh. Otra familia acusando a la suya de manchar su honor y orgullo. No es que fuera novedad pero… ¿Cuál de sus guardianes habrá sido el responsable? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, se les daba natural y…

— ¡¿Qué tan bajo puede caer tu familia al ser tan salvaje con métodos tan tortuosos y violentos?! —

Hibari.

Sin duda.

Nadie más.

Todos sus guardianes tenían un estilo propio. Sobre todo Hibari. Aunque eso significaba que habían hecho bien las cosas cuando una familia estaba especialmente alterada, implicaba que había muy buenos resultados a fuese lo que él les hubiese mandado a hacer... Y _si_ solo ahora pudiera recordar cuál había sido la última misión de su Guardián de la Nube sería magnífico…

Tsuna resistió las ganas de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz y solo sonrió más. Estúpida jaqueca.

Y una familia ofendida puede ser cualquiera, así que eso no le ayudaba a recordar el nombre de este tipo.

— Si fuera tan amable de tomar asiento… — sugirió Tsuna antes de continuar pero el Don pateo la silla con enfado — _Ok_… si fuera tan amable de respirar y calmarse — la expresión furibunda en su rostro tampoco era buena e indicaba que no se iba a apaciguar por el momento — Esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere qué haga? — Fue directo al punto el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras su escritorio con el ceño fruncido. Sonaba muy, pero muy calmado Tsuna (a pesar de que le estaban faltando el respeto en su oficina) Tristemente para el Don eso era una mala señal que no se digno a tomar en cuenta.

Sawada estaba acostumbrado a estos teatritos. Él era la cabeza de la temible Vongola. Pero nunca faltaba algún rival o aliado quién terminaba por enloquecer o enfurecer como para que su cólera fuera muy superior a sus cabales y a sus miedos para enfrentársele de tal modo.

Hoy, era una de esas veces. ¿Sería masoquista decir que le encantaban esos días?

¿Por qué?

— ¡Justicia! ¡Una disculpa pública! ¡Un pago!— Bramó el señor volviéndolo a la realidad — No, no sería suficiente. ¡No solo queremos retribución por los daños! Queremos la cabeza de tu guardián besando el suelo y pidiendo disculpas ante ese deshonroso comportamiento. ¡Indemnización! —

¿El Don venía a pedir disculpas o a pedir dinero? ¿Y Hibari pidiendo perdón? Pft. Si ellos a duras penas podían sacarle un "Buenos Días" sin que les arrancara la cabeza.

— Bien, veamos… Vamos por partes. Comencemos por los gastos, créame, eso es mucho más sencillo que arreglar el otro detalle. — Tsuna comenzó a rebuscar entre el bonche de horas regadas y carpetas que tenía en su escritorio. Encontró un pedazo de sándwich, migas de galletas y un sobre de cátsup. Ligas y grapas. Unas tarjetas de presentación y algunas impresiones — Si, por aquí debe de estar~. Yep. Espere un momento… Señor Di Conti, ¿verdad? — hablo recordando de pronto por fin con quién hablaba. ¡Bendito sea Dios! Esperen un momento ¿Di Conti? _Uh oh_…

Tsuna se rasco la barbilla y arqueo la ceja. Rayos truenos y centellas.

— ¡Señor Di Conti! Ya me acorde sobre su caso. Si, ya me decía que era cuestión de tiempo para este asunto. Disculpe usted. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Viene a cobrar la póliza de gastos médicos ocasionados por Hibari ¿Cierto? **—** pregunto amablemente mientras encontró por fin un simple folder beige con el nombre de susodicha familia impreso en él. — Debo de admitir que su caso es bastante... _particular_. No es que sea la primera vez que Hibari se le pase la mano con alguna de sus víctim… cough, perdone, decía que algunas veces mi guardián no se sabe medir con algunos oponentes. Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra su hija? —

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Tsuna hubiera sufrido una herida mortal instantáneamente de parte del furibundo señor Di Conti.

— ¿Cómo quieres que se encuentre mi nena, Vongola? – siseó peligrosamente destilando odio a cada palabra — Si ese psicópata que tienes por guardián le… le… _Oh_ — Y se llevo las manos a la cara dramáticamente.

Uh, si. Fatal pregunta por parte de Tsuna lo reconoció.

…

…

…

…

Más cuando tu Guardián de la Nube terminó por tumbarle _todos_ los dientes a nada más ni nada menos que a la hija de un peligroso Capo (más o menos) enemigo de un solo golpe.

…

…

…

…

Tsuna se aclaro la garganta algo apenado por su anterior metida de pata — Le reitero que Vongola tiene un muy vanagloriado grupo en el Área Médica que harán su mejor esfuerzo en atender a su hija y entre ellos un exclusivo grupo de cirujanos dentales que… — y guardo silencio al ver la mirada rabiosa del ofendido padre. Jugueteo nervioso con las hojas del folder entre sus dedos. Él había visto la grabación de la cámara de seguridad que justamente grabo ese incidente: justo el momento en que Hibari - tras un golpe, un bloqueo y una esquivada contra su rival - termino el furtivo encuentro cuando le propicio tremendo golpe directo a la cara a la chica; la cual aparentemente no termino con una sola pieza dental en su lugar correcto según el informe. Ouch.

De solo acordarse a Tsuna se le quitó el dolor de cabeza mágicamente.

La primer cosa buena del día.

— Mi hija, Vongola... — volvió a bramar como fiera herida el sujeto sacando a Tsuna de su país de Lalalandia — Mi dulce y pequeña Nicola, oh mi nenita... Vapuleada por ese… ese guardián tuyo como si fuera cualquier bribón. Su pobre carita, oh mi nena — gimoteaba con indignación — Que salvajismo el de tu familia si es capaz de tales atrocidades contra una dama. ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a mancillar a una señorita? ¡Son unos neandertales! Deja que las demás familias se enteran del poco valor que tienen como hombres y sus horribles maneras de trabajar. Y… Vongola, ¿me estás escuchando? —

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí. — respondía distraído mientras ocupaba su computadora portátil. — Mire, ya está en el sistema la última misión de mi guardián, incluye su queja interpuesta y retribución de gastos que pide por… Oh, veo muchos ceros… — frunció el ceño — Y por el concepto de… Oh~ Mh-mhm. — Silbo sorprendido. — Vaya, vaya… Si, si… Afortunadamente tenemos un fondo de emergencia para estos delicados casos. No es la primera vez que a Hibari se le pase la mano y créame, se verá reflejado en su pago mensual. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Me has escuchado Vongola? ¡Eso no es suficiente! Exijo todo el peso de la justicia, todo el rigor en un castigo ejemplar. Como se hacen llamar hombres si son tan viles. ¡Tienes a unos salvajes e incompetentes hombres bajo tu cargo, Von...!—

¡SLAM!

Y de un momento a otro el ambiente de la habitación se torno pesado.

Tsuna solo había golpeado el escritorio con el simple folder pero el Don se sintió muy intimidado.

— Perdone, una mosca molesta — se excuso Tsunayoshi y regresó mágicamente a su amigable actitud anterior. — En cuanto a lo de salvajes, no lo negare. Pero incompetentes y viles, jamás mi señor. — levanto la barbilla.

— Si se ensañan con una mujer indefensa, que quieres que se espere. Esto es una mancha para tu muy honrosa familia… — se burlo. O trato, de hecho.

— Indefensa, dice. — tamborileo el joven jefe sus dedos en su barbillla — Es curioso que lo diga ¿sabe? En la mafia se tiene entendido que su preciosa Nicola es una temible combatiente de su familia en un alto rango, mi buen señor. Decirle indefensa sería una grosería para el honor de ella ¿no lo cree? —

— Pe-pero eso no justifica que un hombre se ponga tan violento contra ella. ¿Qué cobarde puede ser tu guardián como para golpear de semejante forma a una mujer? — trato de explicarse.

_¿No sería más cobarde usar el ardid por parte de Nicola de que un hombre no debería golpear a una mujer para sacarle ventaja a Hibari?_ Se cuestiono Tsuna pero decidió no expresarlo.

— En un combate, me temo mucho, no hay tal cosa como distinción de género, mi señor. Fue de las primeras cosas que aprendimos mi familia y yo. Y aún ahora mi guardiana de la Niebla se encuentra con muchos prejuicios sexistas que hacen que no reciba el respeto que merece por la posición que gano justamente, solo por ser una mujer ¿Gracioso, verdad? — suspiro resignado.

— Pero sigue siendo una ofensa… —

— ¿Ofensa? ¡Otra curiosidad de su parte, Di Conti! Mire que su familia es de difícil comprender o de agravar muy fácilmente — le comento con sus cejas arqueadas — Verá usted que su hija es igualmente de fácil de insultar que usted, la prueba quedo videograbada cuando ella se hace la ofendida por que Hibari no le prestaba la suficiente atención ni justicia al no tomarla en serio en combate. Entonces mi guardián solo procedió a hacerle honra a su orgullo herido. No es su culpa que al primer golpe la haya dejado así — decía Tsuna recordando lo que había visto en la cinta de vigilancia que ellos consiguieron: Nicola, la susodicha formidable peleadora de la Casa Di Conti, no parecía más que una niña pequeña en una rabieta por que Hibari no le hacía caso. Arrojando cosas y ofensas hasta que consiguió la atención de la Nube. Un dos tres acciones y luego... Hibari le da con su tonfa de lleno en la cara de Nicola Di Conti y… Ouch, muy gráfica la escena.

Eso pasaba cuando un herbívoro se hace pasar por carnívoro.

— ¡Pero...! —

— Mi estimado señor — Tsuna se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a un pequeño gabinete que tenía cerca de donde saco una carpeta — Me extraña que haga tal trifulca, digo… cuando Argentine termino peor en un combate con Hibari. — Argentine fue otra rival a la cual Hibari mando a la lona sin demasiado esfuerzo hace un par de meses en otro altercado contra la misma familia. Una disputa contra Di Conti por territorio.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Cómo se atreve a comparar a mi hija con esa tipa? —

— ¿No? — Sonó fingidamente sorprendido arqueando sus cejas — Que raro. Pues según sabemos nosotros... Argentine es también su hija. —

Di Conti se quedo con la boca abierta.

— Argentine es hija legitima de su ahora esposa, producto de su primer matrimonio ¿Cómo olvidar ese detalle, me pregunto? Más cuando usted entro a la casa Di Conti con ese beneficioso matrimonio, usted ya conocía la existencia de su futura hija adoptiva ¿no es cierto? —

Di Conti se había puesto pálido — ¿Cómo sabes tú eso...? Se supone que no… Nadie debería de saber qué… —

Tsuna ni le hizo caso, seguía revisando sus informes.

— También tenemos entendido que usted la sobajo a simple combatiente de baja categoría en cuanto pudo. ¿Quizás sea porque su posición es un estorbo para Nicola dentro de la casa Di Conti? Claro, son solo suposiciones. No es que usted este planeando alguna artimaña para la siguiente línea de sucesión, no... — decía Tsuna quitado de la pena encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando fingidamente que no veía como el Don se ponía más nervioso y pálido. — No queremos creer que hay favoritismo, ¿verdad mi buen señor? Peor aún, no es como si quisiera deshacerse de Argentine... ¿no?— volteo a verlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, aquella de Adonis que cautivaba a hombres y mujeres por igual.

Pero por una extraña razón a Di Conti le dieron ganas de volver el estomago. Y termino por tomar asiento finalmente.

— Porque si fuera así, usted no tendría cara ni argumentos para decirme que no hubo respeto ni igualdad en el combate de Nicola contra Hibari cuando usted no muestra siquiera igualdad entre sus hijas. — le sentenció el chico.

— Y-yo... —

— Y ahora que recuerdo. Argentine terminó con un par de costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y el otro brazo roto. Mh-mhm. Hibari admiro el temple de ella a pesar de sus heridas. Y Vongola estaba gustoso de pagar las facturas médicas o alguna indemnización pero ni una llamada telefónica recibimos de ustedes. ¿No me diga que Argentine no recibió atención médica adecuada...? —

— ¡Claro que la tuvo! — chillo el tipo asustado.

— Oh, estupendo. Que gusto saberlo. Así que tras aclarado este asunto, eso nos deja a que esta vez nos permitirán pagar los gastos médicos de Nicola. Estoy más que seguro que incluso una reconstrucción facial no estará de más, pero eso ya dependerá de ustedes. Quizás solo con cirugía plástica en su nariz. — Tsuna saco su lustrosa pluma para firmar algunos recibos.

— Y… ese tipo, Hibari… ese hombre… ¿_qué_? —

— Hablaré con él. Le diré que la próxima vez no se vaya directo al rostro cuando menos. No se vaya a volver una mala costumbre — cavilo haciendo una pausa entre la firma de cheques y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — sonó atragantado el tipo.

— Oh. ¿Se refiere a la disculpa? Hagamos esto. — Tsuna dejo de lado los papeles, se sentó al borde de su escritorio justo enfrente del Don y se reclino sobre él a fin de tenerlo bajo su presencia y remarcar su punto —Cuando usted aprenda a no diferenciar indiscriminadamente entre sus hijas, cuando Argentine reciba el respeto que merece, cuando Nicola recuerde que por ser mujer no sacará siempre ventaja en sus combates contra los hombres aprovechándose ni de su estatus social ni su condición física, y sobre todo, cuando usted y ella recuerden que en combate no hay distinción de género ni origen social, volvamos a tener esta charla ¿Le parece? — sonrió con gusto el castaño.

— Oh… oh… yo —

— Sobre todo, le sugiero y reitero. Que cuando Vongola habla de igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, nos extendemos a todo lo posible señor. Y en combate especialmente, no es la excepción. Nosotros no tenemos prejuicios de esa clase. Nuestras mujeres en campo de batalla ya tienen mucho que lidiar contra el mundo al ser menospreciadas por sus rivales y es algo que no queremos que otras mujeres en su posición padezcan lo mismo. Son guerreras y saben a lo que se atienen al enfrentarse al mundo y defender la familia. Mis guardianes y yo no nos detendremos por esa clase de barreras y no ofenderemos el honor de estas mujeres. ¿Me explico? —

— Huh… —

— ¡Excelente! Ahora aquí tiene, los papeles están en orden y no tardaré en realizar las transferencias electrónicas a las cuentas bancarias necesarias. No tiene de que preocuparse. Espero que Nicola tenga una rápida recuperación y si de casualidad ve a Argentine, dele mis saludos. Estoy seguro que Hibari estará complacido de volver a luchar contra una digna rival como ella. Que tenga un bonito día. Ciao. **— **

Para cuando reacciono Di Conti ya estaba afuera de la oficina de Tsuna, con un palmo de narices y mirando bobamente los papeles en sus manos, con la puerta cerrada tras él.

Lo único que lo mantenía funcional eran sus instintos que le indicaban que lo mejor era salir de esa casa cuanto antes. Si, _antes_ de que Vongola cambiará de opinión de dejarlo ileso.

...

...

...

Por su parte Tsunayoshi se dejo caer en su sillón y subió sus pies a su escritorio campantemente con una placentera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya recordaba por que le encantaban esas situaciones. Porqué al final salía triunfal. Porqué su familia era honorable y justa sin estúpidos prejuicios.

Pero francamente, eso lo dejaba con un muy serio problema al final con esta clase de situaciones. Y es que era más fácil lidiar con las mujeres en combate que después de este. Pues, ehm... más de una había desarrollado demasiado interés o fijación en sus guardianes, incluso Argentine comenzó a demostrar interés por Hibari a pesar de lo que le hizo. Quizás a un nivel menos obsesivo que las fangirls, pero igual de peligrosas y letales.

Tsuna prefería no pensar mucho a que se debía eso. Hacía mucho que dejo de tratar de comprender a las mujeres.

Principalmente a las de su familia.

* * *

Más ofensa sería no respetar, menospreciar o burlarse de un enemigo simplemente por su género y estatus que por su poco poder. Supongo.  
Y si bien, muchas mujeres pueden usar sus encantos femeninos o su fachada de debilidad para aprovecharse de sus rivales masculinos, deberán estar al tanto que les puede pasar cuando dichas estrategias no puedan funcionar ¿Verdad?

Y por lo que pueda parecer, este no es un rumor basado en Hibari. Así que aún sigue pendiente él.

Nos vemos al siguiente. Gracias *Harlett bows*


	8. Sobre verdaderas bestias

**DICERIA**

**Warning:** Angst  
No es bonito.  
No es agradable.  
Espero no ofender a nadie.  
Disculpen las molestias.  
Pero era necesario.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° Verdaderamente, el hombre es el rey de los animales, pues su brutalidad supera a la de éstos °O°**

**...**

Decenas de ojos – pequeños, grandes, acuosos, rojos… - furiosos y rabiosos se posaron sobre aquel individuo a la expectativa.

Sus pasos hacían un eco sombrío en aquella destartalada y sucia bodega.

Se detuvieron hasta que fue a pararse frente a ese pequeño ser tirado en el inmundo piso.

A diferencia de todos los presentes, sus ojos pequeños eran brillantes y alegres, aún con esa chispa de inocencia y entusiasmo; incapaz de algo más aparte de respirar dificultosamente, solo gimió pues no podía emitir sonido alguno ya. Pero de algún modo la pequeña criatura quería mostrar su alegría desbordada ante la presencia de aquel sujeto que lo veía desde lo alto. La mirada del moreno era indiferente a primera vista, pero para aquel pequeño ser era más que suficiente. Ya no podía moverse, apenas podía respirar pero quizás con solo la presencia de ese sujeto parecía que se había olvidado del cruel dolor.

Lamió con regodeo su mano cuando el hombre se agacho para estar a su altura. Él le acarició la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra le acariciaba el lomo y el pelaje ensangrentado. Sonrió, ese hombre le sonrió y el pobre animal gimoteó de gusto y movió aún así el lacerado rabo.

Fue la primer muestra de afecto y cariño que alguien le hubiese mostrado en su tortuosa vida. Él era esa persona que tanto había esperado, él era ese amigo que siempre quiso y nunca se había cansado de esperar, incluso hasta al final.

Hibari le susurró algo que solo la criatura pudo escuchar antes que esta jadeara por última vez.

Entonces…

...

...

¡CRACK!

...

...

El piadoso y merecedor fin de un sufrimiento martirizado.

...

...

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Tsuna debía de admitir que había sido una muy esplendida comida a la que había sido invitado. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo del anfitrión de la residencia donde estaba.

Pero negocios eran negocios. Y no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

— Hey, Vongola. He escuchado el rumor que tu travieso guardián ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas — comentaba el tipo mientras terminaba de firmar unos cuantos contratos, los cuales Tsuna le había traído personalmente para dar rápido pase a unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

— Supongo que te refieres a mi Nube — respondió sin mucho interés ni sorpresa. Si el tipo quería molestarlo, no iba a poder, además tenía el estomago lleno y complacido. Además el rumor de lo que Hibari había hecho en su último trabajo se propago como fuego en la sociedad mafiosa, ya se imaginaba que no tardaría quién trajera –de mal gusto – el tema a tratar por sobre la mesa.

Hibari Kyouya era una bestia sin control que gustaba de la pelea, era la idea general, el rumor, el chisme. Muchos pensaron haber visto todo respecto a la fuerza y los límites de este hombre, pero el evento de hace un par de semanas había dejado a todos con la boca abierta.

El anfitrión soltó un suspiro exageradamente cansino y comprensivo.

— El mundo sigue preguntándose cómo es posible que lidies con ese sujeto, es evidente que sigue sus propias reglas. Aunque eso hace que uno nunca deje de asombrarse como puedes seguir teniéndolo bajo tu mando semejante… _ejemplar_. Yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas, Vongola. — Ironizo — Yo diría que le apretarás bien la correa, no vaya a ser que un día te vaya a morder la mano — sonrió presuntuoso.

— Sé que es bastante especial, pero tampoco es la bestia que tilda todo el mundo — comento tratando de encubrir todo el hastío que sentía al hablar de ese tema. — La gente cree lo que quiere creer, no les consta del todo lo que se dice —

— No trates de encubrirlo. Todo mundo sabe lo que _es_ él. Y lo que le ocurrió a ese vulgar grupo de la Toscana lo demuestra. Mira que excederse de tal modo contra esa inapreciable facción con tal saña; te lo digo, el demonio hubiera tenido más piedad de esos pobres diablos que la que tuvo tu guardián. —seguía comentando divertido el anfitrión, ignorando que cierto castaño no le quitaba la vista de encima, observándolo con cuidado.

— Peleas ilegales de perros. — continuó hablando. — Yo sé que no es un negocio de renombre y de baja categoría pero Pft! — resopló con socarronería — ¡No es la gran cosa…! — estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír ante lo inverosímil de la idea.

— ¿No es la gran cosa? —

El sujeto levanto la vista de los papeles instantáneamente al notar algo extraño en el tono de la voz del Decimo al hablar por fin.

Flavio sintió al instante un pavoroso escalofrío al encarar al otro mafioso al otro lado de la mesa. Se veía sereno, pasivo y con una excesiva calma.

Trago saliva. Andar en aguas aparentemente mansas era un peligro y su instinto aletargado le indico que debía irse con cuidado.

— Si. Es decir, hay mejores formas de ganarse el dinero sin ensuciarse tanto las manos y de forma menos repugnante. — le respondió tratando de no tartamudear. — Vamos Vongola, no sé porque tanto revuelo hizo tu guardián por ese corriente negocio, digo… solo eran unos cuantos animales callejeros hasta donde yo sé… ¿no? — Se explicaba con la voz ahogada y tratando de sonreír divertido — Todo mundo cree ahora, y no lo tomes a mal, pero tu Guardián de la Nube utiliza cualquier excusa para hacer de eso una masacre — y le costó trabajo que la sonrisa no le temblara.

Al susodicho Flavio casi le dio un infarto al corazón al ver que tras una incómoda pausa de incomodo silencio entre ambos hombres, de pronto se dibujó de forma muy escalofriante una sonrisa en los labios de Tsunayoshi la cual no se contagió en sus ojos. Fue tan drástica y perturbadora su mueca, como si hubiese si se hubiera formado de repente una grieta en una pared o una mala pincelada en un cuadro. Su sangre se heló.

— Así que… solo se trataban de unos simples animales, ¿Dices? — trato de sonar indulgente el castaño. — Ah, vaya… — se llevo sus dedos a los labios de forma distraída mientras desviaba la vista, pareciendo cavilar en algo. Cuando volvió a dirigir su atención a su acompañante, este olvido respirar de la pura tensión e incluso dio un brinquito en su lugar. — Mi estimado Don, en pos de nuestros buenos tratos le daré un _muy_ buen consejo — le decía en un susurro, con una media sonrisa torcida en su boca y acariciando su labio inferior con su pulgar — Aquí entre nos, le suplico que no vaya a repetir esas mezquinas palabras en frente de mi Guardián de la Nube. Yo tengo un mejor autocontrol que él — se encogió de hombros — Pero de todos modos le sugiero no tiente su suerte — sonrió amablemente — Así que la próxima vez, ante cualquier eventualidad concerniente a él, me temo que no responderé por las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Entendido? —

El pobre diablo trago saliva, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la mano con la que sostenía el bolígrafo había comenzando a tiritar.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tsuna salió de la residencia con paso firme y sin siquiera mirar atrás, con papeles bajo el brazo. Afuera Gokudera ya le esperaba con la limosina. Nora apenas lo vio aparecer y encendió el vehículo.

— ¿Otro desagradable encuentro, Juudaime? — pregunto preocupado Gokudera mientras le abría la puerta.

Tsuna suspiro rendido — La gente sigue hablando del mismo asunto de Hibari. No hay otra cosa de que platicar, me parece — confeso.

— Comprendo —

Tsuna miro curioso a su mano derecha por un instante.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Juudaime? —

— No, nada. — Pausa — Bueno, en verdad me he preguntado por qué no te has quejado, como sueles hacerlo, por todo el caos que causo Hibari en su último encuentro. Sabes la cantidad de problemas que nos causo con demás familias por que ese no era nuestro territorio, sin olvidar los gastos médicos y los problemas con la autoridad. Sin mencionar sobre el 'papeleo' que tengo pendiente aún por revisar. A estas alturas ya estarías blasfemando en su cara por ponerme en tantos aprietos y tanta carga de trabajo — sonreía Tsuna.

Gokudera desvió la vista — Justicia, Juudaime. Yo muy probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. —

Tsuna bajo la vista.

— Si, yo también. — Confeso — ¿Sabes? Algunas veces puedo comprender por qué Hibari es tan apático contra el mundo. —

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto alguien rompiendo el silencio mortuorio que precedió aquel triste final. Con su tono burlón y nauseabundo, pregunto a nadie en particular. El lugar se había llenado de un momento a otro con más de una veintena de hombres bien armados y todos con la misma horrible expresión en sus rostros: burla, odio, hastío, indiferencia y apatía.

A su alrededor había jaulas, cadenas y el piso manchado de sangre. Los animales de alrededor los veían con miedo, con odio. Les ladraron y les gruñían en cuanto el primer sujeto hablo, sus fuerzas renovadas tras superar el hambre y peleas sin sentido, algunos cachorros solo se escondían temblorosos. Mostraban los colmillos y sus ojos chispeaban retadores. Curioso. Se dice que estos animales no odian, solo los humanos. Ellos aman, ellos sufren ¿Porqué no odiar? Ellos tenían todo el derecho.

Varios de sus captores azotaron entonces sus barras metálicas espantando a algunos de los animales mientras otros se reanimaban más.

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. ¡Qué honor! El gran Hibari Kyouya del temido Vongola, aquí con nosotros. Realmente es decepcionante. Pensé que quizás para estas alturas, según los rumores, ya habrías acabado con nosotros pero observen. — Señalo individuo con sorna — Aquí está él, aquí entre esta suciedad, tomándose su tiempo para conocer a nuestras mascotas ¿Te interesa la mercancía? — y soltó una carcajada repulsiva que muchos de sus compañeros le siguieron.

— Mira que andar matando perros sin piedad. Entonces es cierto, eres una bestia con una inimaginable sed de sangre, ya nada le satisface. ¿Ahora vas por los animales? — se burlo otro.

— Hibari Kyouya, el _mataperros_ — se burlaba socarronamente un tercero.

Todos los demás reían como idiotas.

La imagen del temible demonio que todos se imaginaban se iba por la borda al ver postrado allí al pelinegro, dándoles la espalda y sin siquiera prestarles atención, acariciando aún con gentileza el cuerpo maltrecho del pobre perro al cuál había le había roto el cuello apenas un momento.

El animal estaba muerto, pero se veía tan pacifico, como si durmiera tranquilamente a pesar de tener su pobre carne destrozada. Hibari ignoraba a estos individuos. No merecerían su atención basura de tan baja categoría, de tan poca valencia, de naturaleza tan repugnante. Él seguía acariciando al cadáver del pobre perro del cual solo recordaba su mirada compungida y aliviada a la vez, al ver que su fin estaba cerca. Era como si quién al final de su existencia, hubiera encontrado por fin aquello que tanto hubiese buscado en toda su vida. Aquel que se despide satisfecho. Dichoso animal en sus últimos momentos.

Hibird estaba inusualmente quietecito en su cabeza, de vez en cuando parecía que hipaba su pequeño cuerpecito ¿Sollozaba? Bien Hibird, bien. Tú eres una criatura muy por encima de estas basuras que no pueden sentir lo mismo que tú, refiriéndose a esos humanos de alrededor.

Kyouya miro a su alrededor a la docena de perros sueltos que hasta hace un rato lo miraban con regocijo, igual de esperanzados, viendo al compañero que ellos merecían tener a que esta horrible suerte. Habían mostrado su sumisión y respeto a su presencia, hasta que llegaron esos sujetos y hablo el asqueroso tipo que no paraba de decir estupideces, entonces los canes aún en su propia dolencia y daño, se volvieron hostiles. Sacaban fuerza de sus decaídos cuerpos para rugirles y gruñirles a esos que tan mal los trataban, que los usaban y disponían peor que basura. Aquellos perros que aún seguían en sus cajas trataban de liberarse, furiosos, lastimados. Los que apenas podían moverse, solo mostraban los dientes. Si un animal puede sentir respeto y simpatía por un humano, también podían sentirse indignados.

Querían justicia, querían venganza, querían libertad.

Querían paz. Querían otra vida. Otra suerte.

De pronto la Nube de Vongola dejo de acariciar al pobre perro que tenía en brazos; lo deposito con cuidado en el mugriento piso y de un instante a otro mientras se ponía de pie, todos los animales en el lugar guardaron silencio y algunos agacharon sumisos la cabeza al reconocer sin miramientos al Alfa supremo.

Demostrando lo inteligentes que eran, supieron que era el momento de callar.

Sin embargo, los _otros_ animales, seguían con sus repugnantes expresiones. Hasta que fue muy tarde y notaron la mirada helada y el aura aplastante que provenían de Hibari.

— _Kamikorosu_ — fue lo último que dijo Hibari justo antes de desencadenar su furia fría.

Qué vino después de eso.

Algo que recordar por muchos años venideros en cualquier sociedad.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

El tiempo sana las heridas. Y helo aquí contemplando los frutos de la espera.

Frente a él yacía uno de los perros rescatados de esa pesadilla. Echadito en su suave camita y aún con vendajes y parches allí donde los necesitaba tras su curación, aparentemente hundido en un apacible sueño. Pero Hibari sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Hibird se acerco a tímidos brinquitos al animal, pero este no respondió de la forma alegre y juguetona que tenía por costumbre los días anteriores.

Su nuevo amiguito, otro de hecho, ya no estaba aquí.

Al igual que varios, tristemente, la criaturita había sucumbido al fin por su triste vida, a pesar de todos los cuidados y cariño que recibían, de las terapias que todavía necesitaban.

Curiosamente varios de los perros habían soportado lo suficiente como para recibir sus curaciones, para ser limpiados, para ser cargados y abrazados, de ser acariciados y mimados, de ver a otros seres humanos viendo por ellos, de ser tratados dignamente. Aparentemente era lo único que esperaban antes de sumirse en un descanso eterno, sin asuntos pendientes en esta vida.

Sin embargo, Hibari sintió unos jalones en su pantalón que lo hicieron desviar su atención al piso, allí donde un par de cachorros felices lo miraban con ansias de querer jugar con él y meneando la cola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cierto. Aún había cosas por hacer.

Aún había perros que podían y querían recuperarse, que querían experimentar otra vida y tomarían su gran oportunidad.

Tetsu apareció servicial a su lado para entregarle algunos reportes, incluyendo los gastos que aún hacía falta por hacer como por ejemplo: las operaciones, los medicamentos, la comida e incluso prótesis, algunos de ellos necesitaban de estas para poder seguir adelante. Entre los informes se hallaba también el informe médico de aquellas sabandijas responsables de todo esto. Si, no los había matado, seguían con vida… a duras penas en los hospitales donde estaban internados por tiempo indefinido. No los dejaría morir tan fácilmente, no lo merecían.

…

...

...

…

…

La gente le teme, le huye. Hibari es una bestia que no conoce misericordia y disfruta del dolor que propicia. Es el rumor actual.

Pero a decir verdad, se dice que los únicos animales que pueden odiar, son los humanos. Y Hibari a la vez está lleno de todas esas malas emociones en su ser, alguna que otra de estás motivándolo en su existencia, supo reconocer.

Lo cual contradice aquella mala habladuría entorno a su persona y pocos se han dado la delicadeza de comprender y llegar a una justo juicio. Posiblemente pocos menos consideran la idea que el mayor horror es que en sí, hay peores bestias allá afuera.

Y que en realidad, él está más que dispuesto a traer abajo a esos seres.

La verdad es que él es un ser más compasivo y racional de lo que muchos no le quieren dar crédito, pues tiene también en su ser muchos buenos sentimientos.

Por eso el rumor de esta ocasión es que Hibari Kyouya **no** es una bestia, las hay peores y de verdad allá afuera…

* * *

Tenía que ser dicho.


	9. Sobre un lío de faldas

**DICERIA**

Aún sigo emo del capítulo pasado, llenando de mimos a mi cachorra. Y como ella es tan afecta al contacto físico como yo, he terminado llena de mordiscos pero no me importa. Que por cierto, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, valió la pena. Aparte de eso, estoy en pleno bloqueo mental. Creo que casi mato a mi musa con una sobredosis de tranquilizantes y su rehabilitación tomará tiempo.

Por ahora...

Crack...

Algo así...

*bows*

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Cuando el río suena, agua lleva.**

**º**

**º**

**°O° Aquello que el otro no puede tener... °O°**

**...**

Las lenguas morbosas, particularmente de sujetos realmente sin nada que hacer y gustan de comprometer personas por el mero gusto de incomodar, hablaban de un chisme que implicaba un espinoso asunto amoroso. Sip.

El amor, un asunto muy serio y a la vez estúpido, por lo cual muchas alianzas o familias acababan mal. Un medio fácil para la discordia y conseguir lo que uno quería sabiéndolo manipular.

Esto era un rumor peligroso, cizañoso y que pretendía causar dicha disonancia entre la poderosa familia de Vongola desde sus entrañas. Esperando lograrlo.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Siempre se ha sabido que Xanxus ha deseado el Título de Decimo. Y que las cosas no resultaron como él hubiera querido. Siendo el hombre iracundo y rencoroso como es conocido, sorprendió ver que las hostilidades con Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hombre que le _robo_ su posición, aminoraron de forma evidente con el paso de los años. Algunos llegaban a creer que eran incluso amigos de copas, nadie daba por verdad tal sandez. Pero la amenaza de volarle los sesos al japones para quedarse con su titulo aún seguía en el aire; Xanxus a veces podía ser demasiado sensible por cualquier nimiedad, pero fuera de eso todo iba bien entre ellos.

Pero mucha gente envidiosa que no veía con buenos ojos tan buena relación entre esos dos, cuando más les convenía que Vongola y Varia no hicieran las pases, no falto quién buscara algún punto débil, una grieta a la cual romper esa inverosímil unión. Destruir a Vongola desde sus entrañas.

Así que fue como algunos viejos buitres dieron con aquel pequeño eslabón que podían explotar a su antojo.

Si bien ambos capos se llevaban de forma cordial, con el tiempo llego a decirse que Xanxus aún deseaba algo de Tsunayoshi. Por lo general se entendería que seguiría siendo su posición y la Familia. Los más arriesgados alegaban, con morbo, que no era el poder, si no aquello que no tenía el castaño todavía en sus manos...

Una mujer.

...

...

...

Xanxus no ambicionaba ya lo que Tsunayoshi tenía, pues parecía más interesado en poseer lo que el otro aún no alcanzaba a conseguir.

Es cierto que el alcohol en noches de vela fueron un buen acercamiento entre ambos hombres, pero fue lo que a la vez le causaron a Xanxus esas ideas y, descubrir que era aquello que aún le podía arrebatar en la cara al castaño, aquello que descubrió durante sus charlas o uno que otro guiño o desvarió que dejaba ir Tsuna.

Xanxus no conocía el amor, pero si el interés. Y él y Tsuna sabían que ninguno podía reclamarle al otro sus acciones: por cobardía, madurez, resentimientos añejos y compromisos al aire eran los motivos que legislaban que no habría hostilidad abierta de por medio.

Esto era la mafia. Así se hacían las cosas.

Tsuna no actuaba por su cuenta en sus asuntos amorosos y Xanxus tenía motivos para remediar su afrenta pasada. Y ambas cosas giraban en torno a la misma persona.

No habría mejor venganza que arrebatarle a la mujer a la que el Decimo tenía ojos solo para ella. Y todos sabían quién era esa mujer, secreto a voces. Para muchos era evidente que la pequeña nipona, Sasagawa Kyoko, sobresalía entre las féminas que formaban el cercano grupo del Don.

La hermana menor de su guardián del Sol, gran amiga desde la escuela secundaria, intima de su guardiana de la Niebla, uno de los grandes soportes de la Familia, arraigada con el Don y los Guardianes desde sus inicios, con protección e inmunidad de Vongola y otras familias aliadas, estimada por su utilidad de un par de Ex-Arcobalenos. Sin lugar a dudas una joya cotizada y bien custodiada, aunque para Decimo solo la quería por ser la mujer que era simplemente.

Lo que implicaba que más le dolería si alguien se la quitará en sus narices.

Con mayor razón Xanxus obraría para conseguirla.

Y para algunos no había tardado en poner manos a la obra. La forma en la que la veía, como la observaba, como quién mira a una presa y se imaginaba un festín con ella. Alguien que no bajaba su guardia ante la chica.

Porqué para él, ella no era una mujer. Muchos podían decir que quería a la mujer de la dulce sonrisa y la mirada almendrada. Pero ella era apenas una cría para sus gustos, pero a fin de quitársela a Tsuna, no importaba que ella no fuera lo suficientemente _mujer_ como para entretenerlo en la cama.

Pero siendo aún la jovencita que era (no mujer, ella no era una mujer para él, que hay que recalcar) no la subestimaba. No era el típico idiota que solía acercarsele pensando que ella era la tonta. Estúpidos prejuicios. Xanxus sonreía cuando veía a la niña hacer su magia, jugar con sus interlocutores y ganar toda la partida o si así lo deseaba, difundir rumores y controlar la información como hilos entre sus dedos. Ella le entretenía con solo eso. Por que era lo único que conocía de ella... aún... Incluso él no tenía idea del alcance de la chica castaña. Pero cuando menos parecía ser un poco interesante.

Y Tsunayoshi no se sentía cómodo con esas miradas, pero no podía decirle nada, no podía reclamarle nada. Atado a su propia timidez (Que dejará de teñirse de rojo y tartamudear sin control frente a ella, actuar de forma más natural con el paso de los años alrededor de la chica, no implicaba que tuviera el valor de decirle lo que sentía añejo en su corazón. Tsuna era todo el Adonis que quisieran creer, pero seguía rehuyendo a algunos hechos de la vida)

Así que eso era el deleite y el punto de quiebre para todos los detractores de Vongola e iniciar la enemistad.

Que ambos jefes se enemistarán y se acabaran entre ellos mismos por un simple amorío.

Pobres ilusos.

Por qué en sí la verdad era otra y la obsesión de Xanxus tenía otros motivos, que el interés del peligroso hombre tenía sobre la inocente chica se basaba por otras ejem... otras _cuestiones..._

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Al primer bocado que dio a su cena, esa noche, Xanxus frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras saboreaba la comida en su boca. Con un último gesto de asco escupió la carne al piso. Todos los presentes en la mesa se quedaron de piedra por un instante.

— ¿Que mierda es esta porquería? — bramo furioso clavando el tenedor en la mesa.

Squalo tuvo el valor de arquear una ceja y decir lo obvio — La cena, estúpido jefe —

— ¡Es su platillo favorito, bossu! —

— ¡Esto es basura! — bramo Xanxus ignorando a Levi

— Pero es igual a todas las demás malditas cenas anteriores —

— No sabe igual, esto es un asco —

— ¿Cómo que no sabe igual? ¡Es el mismo bendito menú de siempre! —

— Hoy sabe diferente, ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Qué paso con la de ayer? ¿Quién ha hecho la maldita comida esta semana? —

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que yo lo sepa? ¡Yo no estoy en las cocinas! —

— Afortunadamente... Ya hay suficientes cabellos sueltos del estúpido comandante como para tener que aguantar sus pelos en la sopa... — murmuraba Fran.

— Oh~ — chilló de pronto Lussuria dando una palmada y evitando que Squalo desollara a cierto ilusionista — Yo sé, yo sé. La comida que hemos tenido estos días ha sido un gesto de buena voluntad de Kyoko-chan por haberle dejado quedarse, ¿no es así, Mammon-chan? —

— El chef seguía en el hospital después de su último _desdén,_ bossu — se encogió de hombros la niña que alguna vez fue la Arcobaleno de la Niebla, hablando del incidente en el que un berrinche del líder de Varia con un postre hizo que el pobre hombre terminara en terapia intensiva — Y la verdad no tenía ganas de gastar dinero en contratar a alguien más, le dije que cocinará para nosotros mientras estuviera aquí ya que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que hacerle de niñera a ya sabemos quién — dijo como si nada mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de fondo.

— Mou, Mammon-chan. Esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas —

— Ella todavía me debía dinero, así quedamos a mano. Negocios son negocios. — se defendió Mammon dando un gran bocado a su comida.

— La plebeya no objeto y lo hizo con gusto, al príncipe le complace los súbditos obedientes —

— ¡Esa cría vino a cuidar especialmente a la niña, no vino a hacerle de cocinera y...! —

BAM

La riña se detuvo ante el golpazo que dio Xanxus a la mesa. Se le veía serio y con un aura amenazante, la mirada sombría.

— ¿Esa cría fue quién estuvo... cocinando? — pregunto en un tono peligroso.

— Etto... Sí, básicamente si... —

La sonrisa siniestra que se dibujo en sus labios hizo que contuvieran la respiración por la mala espina que les dio.

— ¿Donde está ahora? —

— Se llevo a la niña con su madre, era su última encomienda como niñera — le respondió Mammon

— Um ¿Porqué lo preguntas, Xa-chan? — Nadie quería saber la respuesta pero alguien tenía que preguntar.

La sonrisa se hizo más torcida

— Por qué la quiero — demando.

Levi se puso de pie jurando por su patetica vida que iría tras la chica en ese mismo instante, Fran le puso el pie y lo tiro, mientras que Bel sonreía complacido al saber que tendría una entretenida súbdita, Mammon prefirió ignorar a todos y Lussuria hacía planes para arreglarle una habitación a la futura rehén, es decir, invitada a la fuerza y Squalo... Squalo parecía ser el único que tenía un dolor de cabeza al imaginar la cantidad de problemas que estaban a punto de echarse encima y todo para complacer al caprichoso estomago de su estúpido jefe.

...

...

...

Si bien el rumor era cierto que Xanxus deseaba a la chica Sasagawa y quitársela de las manos a Sawada Tsunayoshi, no era por llevársela a la cama, si no para tenerla en la cocina. No implicaba amor ni deseo o malsana obsesión. _  
_

Y Reborn se reía de eso, de la gente que imaginaba de más y la cara de pocos amigos que solía poner su antiguo ex-alumno por que tampoco se hacía a la idea la verdadera razón del origen del interés de Xanxus.

Pero por otro lado le inquietaba un poco, después de todo la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estomago y Kyoko se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. La brutalidad de Xanxus y la ignorancia de ella eran una mezcla peligrosa, pero ese no era su asunto, la culpa la tenía su ex-alumno que no hacía nada. Ya lo que ocurriera dependía de él y el día que se armará de valor. Ya no podía ayudarlo más.

Lo único que procuraba por ahora es que Kyoko no se convirtiera en la próxima Elena de Troya sin querer. Y realmente sin querer, Xanxus seguía sin darse cuenta abiertamente que él era una de las personas menos favoritas de la chica: a Kyoko no le gustaban los borrachos.

* * *

Ya en otro capítulo mencionaré quién es la niña que mencionan. Si, Kyoko tiene negocios con Viper. Y aquí, a diferencia de mis otras historias, Xanxus solo quiere a Kyoko para hacerle de comer y no para otras... _cosas..._

¿Comentarios?  
¿Me ayudan a revivir mi Musa?


End file.
